


Wrong Side of Heaven

by KRae_93



Series: No Time for Dying [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRae_93/pseuds/KRae_93
Summary: After being given a second chance Kakashi chooses to go back in time to fix his mistakes and save the future of the people he cares for. What he didn't expect was to be a fifteen year old teenager again and to have to wait 12 years for the futures chance at survival to even be a ninja.





	1. The Future in the End

It was a long way down. Kakashi should know he's taken that fall one too many times to count and he's only ever hit the bottom once. The fight with Pein he had thought it was finally over, seeing his father and talking to him. He had almost been happy to die that time. Feeling accomplished that he had done everything he could to help in the situation, and saved those he had wanted to.

This wasn't like that time.

To say Kakashi was pissed off would have been an understatement. There he was dying when the rest of the world was ending. His students, while now all working together instead of against each other now, were struggling. He just wanted to help them, fix this mess his former team mate set into motion. This was literally all Kakashi's fault.

Obito getting injured. Not being able to save Rin. Obito seeing him kill Rin when he had tried to come back to the village all those years ago. Minato saving the village alone because Kakashi was an ANBU captain and couldn't leave his new squad. Everything, everything was always his fault. If only he could have gone back to those times. If only he could try and fix at least a few of the things he screwed up so badly. Like Naruto and Sasuke. Those two would have been completely different had there been someone for them to go to all those years ago.

Kakashi still cursed the Elders to this day for not allowing him custody of either child when he had begged them. Minato had been his teacher, and instead of giving Naruto to him the Elders sent him on a five year long mission to Mist. It was torture. Itachi was one of his own from ANBU, they were on the same squad for a long time and he had liked the kid. Kakashi knew how much his younger brother meant to him. There had to be a reason for doing what he did back then and when he found out the truth it made it all the more worse to know. Training Team 7 was his redemption and he took them for granted. Sasuke left and then Naruto, Sakura even started training under Tsunade, they left him and the Elders sent him back to ANBU. He wasn't fit to be a teacher if he couldn't keep two of the most important assets in Konoha. Like he had allowed two of the most powerful and legendary ninja ever to take up his students. There are few who could challenge the Sanin and if Kakashi was truthful with himself he didn't know if he was one of them.

If asked Kakashi would have only been able to name off less than a handful of ninja who could take on the Sanin. And 99 percent of them were dead.

"You have some weird last thoughts Sempai."

The quick fall came to a halt as those words resonated into his skull. Opening his eyes to see someone he never thought he would see again. Itachi Uchiha was standing there in front of him. That stupid smirk of all knowingness on his face.

"Ah and here I thought I would be allowed to die peacefully this time around."

Itachi shrugged nonchalantly.

"Kind of screwed up didn't we Kakashi?"

The older nin scratched the back of his head as he nodded.

"Yeah. Good intentions and all, right?"

The smirk turned more into a smile and Kakashi slightly returned it.

"I've been wandering around here for a while now Kakashi sempai."

Kakashi nodded to show he was listening. Usually these dead people had some sort of all-knowing advice for him before he was sent back to the land of the living.

"From the thoughts I heard from you a few seconds ago you think this is all of your fault. That you created a monster like Obito with careless acts from when you were younger."

The Copy nin went from patiently listening to the dead man to slightly mad.

"If you've been paying attention Uchiha then you would know it is my fault for these acts."

"I spoke to a man who called himself the Sage. He says he can give Naruto and Sasuke the means to end this war, but he has a feeling they will destroy each other. Sasuke, because of me, has too much hatred towards the village to allow Naruto to take him back. If I know my brother he will fight till the last breath before going back willingly. And Naruto is too caring to see Sasuke as a lost cause which I'm thankful for but it's gone too far."

Kakashi knew it too. He could see that while Sasuke and Naruto worked better than any two ninja could ever hope to they both had strong beliefs. Since neither was willing to bend they would both break instead. That would leave Sakura, Sai and Yamato to pick up their pieces without Kakashi. Team 7 was more than his original students the other two had grown onto them. Sai finally acting human, and Tenzo/Yamato had been considering retiring from the ANBU before everything went down. The five of them had become one unit and when Sasuke had joined them in their fight against Obito, and then Madara, they were complete. Functioning like a perfect elite team. Everything the two Uchiha had thrown at them was nothing until they stepped out to fight them themselves.

"I've been given a gift from the Sage Kakashi."

Itachi for the first time looked like someone younger than him. He looked scared and it was unsettling to the Copy nin.

"If it's a gift for you then why are we here Itachi? Since I cannot help my squad I would like to die in peace now."

Itachi smiled at him as if Kakashi was a slow child and wasn't getting it.

"This gift would allow me to fix things but I don't think I can change much of how I handled life with what I was given. I was too young for people to listen to me, but strong enough to be used. That is why the Sage is allowing me to choose someone else to go back instead."

The pieces were coming together and Kakashi looked at the raven haired man in near shock.

"You're saying he gave you a second chance and you're giving it up?"

"Not giving it up, just giving it to someone who can do more than I could with it."

The light atmosphere the man had around him changed as his smiling face became serious.

"I have gone down the list Kakashi. From Hokage's, Sanin, previous clan Heads, and even rouges from every Village. I have seen all of their lives and how they have lived them and the only one who I could think to do this was you."

Kakashi was shocked, he felt sick and he didn't even think that was possible being dead and all. Itachi Uchiha had been given a chance to change his life and he was giving it to Kakashi instead. It didn't make sense to him. Sure he had screwed up a lot but Itachi was stronger than Kakashi could ever hope to be. Both mentally and physically from what he had been through. Kakashi didn't like to admit it but he wasn't the strongest ninja out there. He was smart and could read people well, he got into his opponents head before taking them out. Itachi did it without so much as a thought.

With all of this running through his head Kakashi could only think of one word to say to the man.

"Why?"

The mocking smile was back as he took a step towards Kakashi his right hand lifting from his side. It looked like he was holding something in his fist but Kakashi couldn't see what it was.

"Because you know them. You know who those two are, you can stop the only people I consider family from tearing each other apart. They won't trust me in any life. I have to take out my clan, I have to join the Akatsuki. Those things cannot change. Just like Sasuke has to leave the Village, and Team 7 has to learn everything they have up to this point."

Whatever was in Itachi's hand it had started to glow slightly with a sort of yellowish hue.

"You can even go as far back as you want to be able to save Obito but just because he won't be working for Madara doesn't mean the man won't find someone else. Madara will always be a threat and this fight will happen if you don't find a way to stop him beforehand. So make sure your students know what they do now. Make sure they can defend themselves and protect one another when the time comes. Because we might not have been able to stop him, but they can. Even if it means they destroy each other afterwards."

"Itachi my life has been one bad decision after another. What makes you think I am anywhere near qualified to do this?"

Itachi was close enough that his hand was almost touching the older man's chest, right where his heart beat with nerves.

"You will have all of your memories of this timeline. I've seen the things you have done remember, and I heard your thoughts moments ago as you were dying. You know what you have to change but be careful Kakashi. Change too much and your students won't be who they are meant to be, and you will be left alone to struggle through it."

Kakashi nodded. Slightly accepting that he would do this. If it meant his team would be together and not end up at each other's throats instead, he was in. Itachi was right, he knew what to change. He was already thinking of a day to go back to. There were just some things that had to happen and some he could avoid ever suffering through.

"Let me ask you one thing Itachi before I agree to take on this task for you."

The raven haired man paused and looked to Kakashi.

"What is it?"

"How am I to convince the younger you to work with me? You are skilled and if I am to change things I want this second chance to be yours as well. Weather you know it or not."

Itachi's smile was uncontainable.

"Believe me Kakashi I wish there was a different way for me but there isn't. I was sick when I was alive and no one could figure out what was wrong with me. My eyes, and heart were weakening me slowly and painfully over the years. Had Sasuke not killed me I wouldn't have lived more than a few months anyway."

"Tsunade came back to the Village. No one is better than her, I will find a way to help you now tell me what I want to know or there is no deal."

Kakashi used his best commanding voice from his ANBU days and Itachi looked like the teenager he had met all those years ago for just a second before answering him.

"Truthfully I was young back then. When the Hokage gave me the mission I knew I would carry it out without hesitation. My clan was corrupt and they would infect my brother and the whole Village if I didn't stop them. Only if someone had come to me and told me I wasn't alone I would have been happier in the years to come. It wasn't until I traveled with Kisame that I felt companionship and like I belonged for a moment. Even if it was a lie I simply needed a link to others. Something to keep me from being alone."

Kakashi smiled.

"Then I'm ready Itachi. I know when I want to go back to as well."

Itachi smiled and clapped his free hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"You were once my commander and if you came to the younger me before or after the massacre I would have still listened to you. I might have even let you kill me and spare Sasuke the trouble. Just know that and you should be able to reach my younger self. Now when am I sending you back to?"

"The night of the Kyuubi attack 16 years ago."

Itachi nodded with a smirk.

"I was hoping you would pick that one. I can't go with you but the Sage is allowing me to watch over you with him. I won't be able to do anything but watch and wait so don't screw it up this time or you'll wish you hadn't agreed to this Sempai."

Kakashi didn't get to reply as Itachi slammed his glowing fist into his chest. The light pulsed through Kakashi's body and he felt like screaming. He vaguely wondered if this is what it felt like to be hit with a Chidori or Rasengan. The pain of all of that power chorusing through him was immense and he felt like it would never stop.

Until it did. He hit the ground and his body jolted like waking from a bad dream.

Kakashi opened his eyes to blackness. It wasn't something new to him but after assuming he had died he figured maybe the whole talk with Itachi wasn't real. Maybe it was the dying dream of a dead man. Maybe it was nothing at all.

There was an earth shattering explosion lighting up the area. Kakashi was able to see he was laying on the ground surrounded by trees. Then his body seemed to come alive as Kakashi realized he was alive. The pain that shot through his body nearly made him scream. Instead he grunted and rolled onto his side as he curled up in agony.

"Captain!"

Voices called out. Not that far from him but he couldn't tell who's voice it was.

"Captain!"

Someone landed one the ground close to where Kakashi was laying.

"There you are! Are you okay Captain?"

It was then that Kakashi realized they were speaking to him. He quickly tried to recognize the person and when he did the Copy nin couldn't breathe. It was Bird, also known as Reiko Sarutobi the future mother of Konohamaru Sarutobi. They worked on the same squad until she became pregnant with her son and then died during birth complications. She was only a few years older than Kakashi himself and the third Hokage's daughter.

Kakashi also hadn't seen her in over thirteen years on the account of she was dead. Only there she crouched next to him probably no older than 20. He jumped up into a sitting position and grabbed her shoulders in shock.

"Re-Bird! What's going on?"

"We got separated from Yondaime-sama and, and-"

A roar rang out in the night and Kakashi looked over to see something he had spent years trying to forget. The Kyubi was there standing over the Village looking as tall as the Hokage mountain. Quicker than his pained body liked Kakashi sprang to his feet. Ignoring Bird, and offhandedly acknowledging his shorter height as he jumped across trees to reach the Nine-Tails. If the fox was there than so was his teacher, so was Naruto. Kakashi's body screamed in pain, and his feet carried him as quickly as he could force them to his destination. The beast was rampaging, destroying everything in its path, and then there was Gamabunta, seeming to fall out of the sky. Kakashi knew he was too late to save his teacher at this point but he forced his feet to move faster.

He had been too far away.

By the time he reached the sight of the fight Minato laid on the ground with his hand over a crying infant. A baby Kakashi recognized all too well. He walked on shaking legs as he approached his fallen sensei and the crying baby. He knew Minato was dead, he knew there was no chance in saving him after his teacher used that jutsu to seal the Nine-Tails.

"Damnit Itachi you didn't give me enough time. I could have, I could have done something."

He whispered in anger to the man he hoped was listening.

Kakashi was close enough to see the blonde spikey hair on Naruto's tiny head, and also to know for sure Minato wasn't breathing. Kakashi couldn't handle listening to the baby cry and lifted him into his arms. He wrapped the blanket tighter around the baby's small frame, and rocked him in his arms for a moment. When he turned away from the dead body of his sensei the other ninja began to gather. Kakashi was still wearing his mask and only a select few knew who he was underneath it. It had been so long since he had donned the complete ANBU mask. He had almost forgotten how heavy it was, compared to the tiny child he held in his arms it seemed to weigh a thousand blood soaked pounds. Shifting the baby to one arm Kakashi harshly ripped his mask away. His Sharingan spinning as he saw the looks of horror and hatred in the ninja's eyes as they settled on Naruto. These people weren't stupid, they knew what happened to the tailed beast.

They were sealed.

"Good job Captain now hand over the child so we can take him to the Sandaime."

It was an ANBU who had stepped forward. The man didn't remove his mask but Kakashi could see his eyes. He could see the hatred already burning in them. Kakashi gripped Naruto tighter and his Sharingan went from a three tome to a full on Mangekyo as he glared down the other ANBU captain.

"I'll take him."

The gathering men parted for him as he moved forward.

"The Yondaime has fallen. I will take this child to the Third, you should tend to your fallen leader instead of fussing over an infant who isn't even an hour old!"

He barked out in anger as he walked away from the group and his fallen teacher. It vaguely accrued to him that Naruto had stopped crying the second they left the clearing. Looking down at the sleeping face of his future student Kakashi's heart clenched.

If this was really happening then Kakashi was fifteen and he was the only one that knew this day would lead to the destruction of them all. That is if he doesn't stop it first starting now.

 


	2. The Man Who Sold the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Kakashi takes Naruto to the Hokage's tower.

The night seemed empty now that the fight was over. Fires burned all around Kakashi, as buildings crumbled from the attack. Carrying the now sleeping Naruto, Kakashi had no idea what he was planning on doing from this point on. When he had told Itachi to send him back to this day he was hoping to save Minato so Naruto would grow up with at least one of his patents. He hadn't factored on Itachi not sending him back far enough with enough time to get to his teacher in time. It made Kakashi wonder if he had asked to be sent back to the day he killed Rin if the outcome would have been any different. Like the raven haired man had said, some things just have to happen.

Perhaps this was one of them.

As these thoughts circled around in his mind he passed the Uchiha compound. The sight of it still in one piece, with people walking around inside as they rushed to help their fellow people, was shocking to him. It had been so many years since anyone had entered the compound. A few times Sasuke would wander into it Kakashi was never very far behind. He had figured the teen needed the closure of home sometimes.

Kakashi, as lost in thought as he was, didn't see Mikoto carrying a crying Sasuke, and holding the hand of a small Itachi approach him.

"Kakashi-kun!"

She called out. Her voice was trembling and the sound of it made his chest clench in pain. The time he was from she was long dead and her sons would cause more problems than most ninja could ever imagine. It was still weird to him to hear his name being called like that. He hadn't been considered a child for many years the last one before who referred to him as such was Minato. Turning to see her he noticed she looked frazzled like most of the villagers were this night. They had just watched a giant fox demon kill their friends, and family while destroying their homes. When he faced her was when the woman noticed he was carrying something.

"I thought you were guarding Kushina."

Mikoto's face changed as Naruto squirmed in Kakashi's arms while making whining noises. As if he was disturbed about his mother's name being mentioned.

"Oh my."

The woman whispered more to herself than anyone else. Taking her hand out of Itachi's tiny grip and covering her mouth with it. Mikoto was a smart woman it didn't take long for her to realize what had happened.

"Mikoto-san please keep quiet about this. I know she was your friend but,"

He didn't know what to say. His heart felt like it was trapped in his throat and Naruto started to make noises like he was getting ready to cry. Looking down at the fussing baby only served to intensify his own pain. Within in the span of a few seconds Kakashi had just lost the last two people he considered friends, maybe even family all over again. He was reliving his worst nightmare and the baby in his arms was going to suffer more than Kakashi wanted to think about. The hand tugging on his pant leg broke him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see a five year old Itachi looking up at him with sad little eyes.

"Did you get injured fighting the demon?"

It was then that Kakashi realized that while he was trying to talk to Mikoto he had started to cry. The tears had slid down his face without him noticing and the young Uchiha thought he was injured. Shaking his head he wiped the tears off his face.

"No. I'm fine I was worried he would start crying again."

Mikoto was silently crying as she stood behind Itachi with her hand still over her mouth.

"It's okay. Babies cry for lots of things. Sasuke cries all the time it doesn't mean their hurt."

The five year old smiled reassuringly up at him and Kakashi couldn't help but wonder how such a sweet kid could become one of the most feared Shinobi to ever step out of Konoha.

"Thank you I'll be sure to remember that."

Kakashi ruffled the small child's hair as he smiled slightly.

"Can I see him?"

Kakashi hoped he wasn't changing anything important as he did this but he knelt down in front of Itachi with baby Naruto. He shifted the baby forward a bit in his arms so Itachi could get a good look at him. The kid smiled and reached his hand up to the baby's face where the whisker like marks marred his face. Before touching him, Itachi looked up hesitantly to Kakashi who nodded permission for him to do so. The child stroked his index finger along Naruto's scarred cheek along the marks and smiled happily.

"What's his name?"

He whispered softly.

"Naruto."

Kakashi answered without much thought. He would make sure no matter what that at least that didn't change. He couldn't imagine Naruto having any other name. Mikoto sobbed and Itachi's head snapped over to look at the weeping woman.

"What's wrong mom?"

She shook her head as she attempted to calm herself down. Itachi ran his hand over Naruto's hair one last time before standing up and going to his mother.

"Did something happen?"

He asked desperately trying to comfort his mother. Mikoto calmed down enough to stop crying and answer her oldest child.

"No. No nothing happened. That name is just the same one a dear friend of mine was going to name her son."

Her eyes watered as she went on explaining at Itachi's confused expression.

"She passed away before she could get to see her son grow up and I was just thinking how sad I'd be if I didn't get to see the kind of men you and your brother grew up to be."

Kakashi felt like crying again. He knew for a fact she wouldn't be around to see either of her children grow into adults. And even if she had been alive with everything they did he wondered if she would have still loved them. Then he thought of Naruto, who that no matter what Sasuke did, still loved him enough to see him as redeemable. Not even he or Sakura could have said the same, both had attempted to kill Sasuke at least once already.

Then Kakashi realized he wouldn't see his students like that for quite a few years. He was alone without his team once again and that hurt almost as much as losing his sensei again. Naruto finally started to cry and Kakashi stood up from where he had still been kneeling with him.

"Will you be okay Mikoto-san?"

He asked softly. Itachi made a serious little face as he looked up to the taller teen.

"I can take care of ka-san and Sasuke until dad gets back."

Kakashi smiled to the kid and nodded.

"Alright then I'm counting on it kid. I have to go find the Sandaime so I'll be taking my leave now."

As he turned to go Mikoto called out to him.

"Kakashi-kun!"

Looking over his shoulder at the woman she smiled.

"If you need anything you know where to find me, right?"

He nodded and turned to find the old man. He thought it would be nice to see him again after all of these years. It had been about three since he died and Kakashi had missed the man greatly. Now that he thought about it in his time the only two Sarutobi's still alive were Konohamaru and Kurenai's little girl. Maybe coming back he could change that if not to save the Hokage but Asuma at least. He did miss his drinking friend and knew the man would be able to teach Naruto things he himself never could about Wind abilities. Kakashi decided he would need to make a list of people he wanted to save and why so he could determine if saving them would affect how the younger generation matured. All that mattered to Kakashi now was his team and being able to be with them again. They were his family and if going back in time didn't prove he would do anything for them, then he would find another way to prove himself. The world couldn't be cruel enough to take away his last chance at happiness.

After checking the surrounding chakra signatures in the village Kakashi flash stepped to where he knew the once again Hokage would be.

As usual the Sandaime was in the Hokage tower. A somber expression on his face as he listened to reports from ANBU, Jonin, civilians, anyone who had lined up to talk to him. Kakashi was beyond the point of caring, he walked past the people in line straight to the front. There was yelling and a few ninja in line tried to grab him. The second he turned his active Sharingan meeting the eyes of whoever dared stop him they would let go. Normally Kakashi would have gone in through the window but with all the ANBU surrounding the place he didn't want any confrontations. Naruto had stopped crying thankfully when he had flash stepped to the tower. Kakashi wondered if the movement had startled the child, but when he looked down the baby was sleeping with his small fist in his mouth. Thinking about it Minato had probably been using his infamous flying thunder god technique when fighting Obito and the Kyubi. Minato must have been carrying Naruto all the way to where he had found them in that clearing using that jutsu or flash stepping. Kakashi smiled slightly down at Naruto. It explained why the kid only had one speed and it wasn't slow.

"Kakashi Hatake what are you doing here?"

Happy moment ruined, Kakashi turned to Ebisu who stood guard at the door.

"I have critical information for the Sandaime. Let me through Ebisu-san."

Ebisu shook his head.

"Everyone wants to talk to Sandaime-sama right now Kakashi. Get in line like the others."

Without breaking eye contact Kakashi stepped within a breaths away from Ebisu.

"Let me through Ebisu or deal with me out here."

His voice and expression were both cold and deadly. While Ebisu was a skilled Shinobi he wouldn't delude himself into believing he could beat Sharingan Kakashi. Putting up a façade Ebisu pushed his shades further up his nose before replying to the threatening teen.

"If it is that dire Hatake then go."

Stepping out of the way Ebisu started calming down the angry people left in line as Kakashi kicked the double doors open.

"Such a noisy child."

The Sandaime muttered while Kakashi kicked the doors closed behind himself.

"I assume you know of your teachers passing."

It wasn't a question but Kakashi nodded all the same.

"And the child?"

"Thiers."

Sarutobi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Let me see-"

The Hokage paused for a moment and Kakashi knew what the problem was.

"Him, the baby it's a boy."

"I see. Well give him here Kakashi."

The older man held his arms out for the child and Kakashi couldn't move. Back when this had happened it had been the other way around. Sarutobi had called Kakashi into his office after the funeral of his teacher and told him about Naruto. Jiraiya was long gone from the Village and the Hokage was trying to comfort the young ANBU captain.

Kakashi had only ever held Naruto one time after he was born. He had begged the Hokage to allow him to take the child. To raise him and be able to do something right for once. Sarutobi had denied him as did the council when he tried to appeal to them.

Kakashi Hatake was a trained killer.

Not a parent.

He looked down to the sleeping baby in his arms. Kakashi knew without a doubt that Naruto, no matter what would grow up to be the world's strongest Shinobi. He would be vibrant, and powerful, with a smile no one could match.

A fake smile Kakashi would have to face one too many times.

"No."

Sarutobi looked like someone had struck him. It wasn't often someone denied him, let alone one of his own men.

"Kakashi-"

"No. I know if I hand Naruto over to you now I'll never see him again."

He hadn't realized it but Kakashi had opened his left eye again as he spoke to the older man. Two ANBU guards appeared next to their leader and Kakashi quickly turned his anger to them.

"Leave us now."

Both guards froze up as they were trapped in the spinning gaze of Kakashi's Sharingan.

"Kakashi!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi stood up as he called out the younger man's name. Kakashi closed his left eye and used one hand to move his hitaiate to cover it. He had woken Naruto up when he barked at the ANBU and the baby was crying once more. Kakashi rocked him gently as he looked down at Naruto's crying face. Shifting the baby so he was holding him in both arms once again as he held Naruto closer to his body.

"I can't. I can't give him to you."

Kakashi whispered pleadingly.

Sarutobi sighed as he signaled the ANBU guards to leave. He walked over to the silver haired teen with pity in his eyes stopping in front of him.

"I will give him right back Kakashi."

Kakashi looked up into the man's eyes with distrust.

"Believe me you won't once you realize what he is."

There was a change in the older man as he realized what Kakashi meant. As he put two and two together and his shock was clear as day to Kakashi who glared at him with anger.

"You don't mean to tell me that Minato? Into his own child? How could he have done such a thing?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"Sensei thinks the villagers will see Naruto as their hero. As someone who has sacrificed and lost everything for their sake."

Sarutobi smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we can only hope so."

The teen's glare intensified at these words. Kakashi stood up straighter and Naruto went from screaming cries to tiny whimpers of exhaustion.

"He's wrong. They will hate this child. He will be feared, beat, and neglected. No one will be able to defend him, and he won't fight back against them. Naruto will grow up to save us all and they will treat him like shit."

The pity was back on the old man's face and it only served to fuel Kakashi's anger.

"You don't know all of this for sure. He is Minato's son."

"I know. And if you take him from me you're going to be giving him the worst kind of childhood anyone can imagine."

The Hokage went from an understanding old man to a battle hardened leader right in front of Kakashi's eyes.

"If you will not hand him over I will be forced to remove him from your arms right now Kakashi."

Knowing there was no way around it Kakashi gave Naruto one final squeeze before willingly handing him over to Sarutobi. As he lost all contact to the infant Kakashi stepped closer to the older man now holding him.

"Call your Council I will take Naruto to Emergency care now. He needs to be checked, cleaned, fed, and then I will bring him right back."

Sarutobi said nothing as he moved the blanket to expose to seal on the infant's stomach.

"You've seen it now please give him back to me."

Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he was so formal. But he was worried that once Naruto had left his hands he wouldn't get him back until he was twelve again. He knew that's what had happened the first time around, only once had he held the infant.

Only once wouldn't be enough this time.

"Sar-"

"Yes. You can take him to Emergency care Kakashi."

He handed the once again fussing baby over to the teen and signaled for the ANBU to return. The previous two ANBU guards reappeared instantly.

"They will accompany you there, and see that you bring the child back here first thing in the morning."

Kakashi wondered if being in his younger body made him more emotional as he felt tears sting his eyes and threaten to fall. He had done it, Kakashi had succeeded in changing the past and he was holding Naruto in his arms once again. And all he wanted to do was cry. Yeah, he would definitely be blaming his teenage body hormones on this.

"Naruto. His name is Naruto." 

 


	3. Passive Aggressive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Kakashi has to fight for Naruto and he doesn't plan on loosing.

Kakashi pretended the ANBU didn't exist, or that he was covered in the blood of the men he fought off in the cave. All that mattered in that short walk to the EC was that he was still holding onto the future hope of the Allied Shinobi Forces. He had changed something about the past and the shock wasn't wearing off anytime soon.

But it was a short walk, and he had to hand Naruto over to the nurses and doctors in the EC all too soon for his liking. Even though the infant was out of his arms he was never out of Kakashi's sight. He followed the nurses as they took Naruto to be seen by the medical nin's there, and then the medics to the doctors after they cleared the baby. As the doctors checked his vitals, and cleaned him up Kakashi made sure they knew he was watching them. These people already knew what Naruto was carrying inside of him just from the medical ninja's inspecting him. The seal on his stomach was a dead giveaway to anyone with common Shinobi knowledge.

Kakashi couldn't see the ANBU who had followed him but he knew they were there. He could even point to their exact location if asked to. While he was there to make sure nothing happened to his future student, they were there to make sure he didn't do anything to the civilians caring for the infant. Kakashi could see the looks of horror on the medical team's faces, he could feel their hatred coming off of them in waves.

Even as an infant these people hated Naruto for what he was, and he wasn't even a day old yet.

"We're done."

The doctor stated as he handed the infant back to Kakashi.

"Thank you. Now bring me the means to feed him and something to dress him in so you can be done here."

Kakashi replied coolly to the doctors strained tone, as if he thought caring for the infant was a struggle when the baby hadn't so much as cried during the time he was there. The man nodded to one of the nurses who frowned but walked out to gather the things Kakashi had requested.

"She will bring you what you need for him. Now if you'll excuse me?"

He bowed and then the rest of the medical team followed the doctor out of the room. It was ten minutes later that Naruto started to cry again. The nurse who had been sent to get his things hadn't come back yet and Kakashi was pissed off. He understood that many were injured, and even more were dead with the Kyubi attack being a few hours prior. But Naruto was an infant who had spent the first few minutes of his life fighting said fox demon, and then losing every blood relative he had. And damnit if the baby didn't deserve to at least eat after suffering through all of that.

As Kakashi threw the door to the private room they had given him open, everyone in the hall jumped. His chakra was spiked with his anger and the screams of Naruto in the room behind him only fueled that anger.

"You."

He called to the closest nurse to him. She looked startled, Kakashi was glad. Hopefully her fear of him would outweigh any fear of Naruto.

"I expect you to bring me food for the infant, and clothes."

"I,I…I"

She stuttered endlessly.

"I don't care. Do it now and swiftly before I get angry."

She ran down the hall and Kakashi made sure to find that first nurse later to instill the fear of Kakashi of the Sharingan in her. When he slammed the door and turned around to comfort the crying Naruto he knew the ANBU would be standing there in sight again.

"Hatake-san we cannot allow you to threaten civilians."

"I will do what I have to for Naruto. He isn't even a few hours old and he needs food and warm clothes. If you want to be useful and keep me from causing anymore panic here you can always go and get it for me."

They must have sensed his extreme killing intent because they swiftly went back into hiding while Kakashi picked up the wailing infant. Most Shinobi knew better even in this time, than to piss off an already angry Kakashi. As he picked him up Kakashi realized that Naruto also needed a diaper changer. The nurses had put one on him when Kakashi handed him over to them but that was nearly an hour ago. That and the fact that the baby didn't soil Kakashi while he had him to begin with was slightly a miracle. He was just about to turn back out of the room to call another nurse to get him more diapers as well when the second nurse form the hallway rushed in. she was carrying a large bag filled with things.

"I brought you bottles, clothes, diapers, and a few more blankets. Um was there anything else Hatake-san?"

Kakashi felt like an idiot for mistaking the woman as a nurse. She was a few years older than he was now with short black hair and sure she was wearing scrubs and an ID tag but she was much more than a nurse. He had just threatened Shizune into getting him baby supplies when she was probably doing important things for Tsunade. But she was there and Kakashi realized he didn't know how to change a diaper. One of the most renowned Shinobi among the land and he had never changed a diaper in his life.

"I know it's a bit much but can you show me how to change him?"

Shizune's eyes were darting around to where the ANBU were hiding and Kakashi knew she was wondering why they were there. After seeing the hidden men as nonthreatening she looked back to Kakashi and smiled kindly.

"Sure I'll be quick so pay attention. I have to be getting back to Tsunade-sama."

The young woman quickly grabbed Naruto out of Kakashi's arms and laid him down in the small medical bed he had been laying in before. As she removed the blanket Kakashi had rewrapped the infant in she gasped. Kakashi had forgotten about other Shinobi's lack of knowledge in this time. He was behind her instantly.

"You do not speak of this to anyone when you leave here Shizune-san. Now show me how to change him and you may leave."

Shizune shook her head and quickly started to work.

"No I'm sorry it just startled me. I had heard the new Kyubi vessel was here in the hospital but I had no idea it was such a small baby."

A sad smile crossed her face and Kakashi deemed her trustworthy.

"How strong he must be to contain such a beast."

"You have no idea."

Kakashi replied. Thankful for her honesty and understanding. He had never know the woman to be unreasonable.

"There all done. Was that all?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Thank you."

He took the bag from her as she left the room and looked through it for the things he needed. Once Naruto was dressed and rewrapped in the blanket Kakashi sat with him in the chair he had been using while watching him. He held Naruto in one arm and fed him with the other. Thankfully the bottles Shizune had brought him were already made, and warm enough to use right then. He would have to thank her properly later, and apologize for scaring her too if he remembered.

There was so much he had to remember as it was.

Kakashi woke up to press a kunai against the neck of the ANBU who had the misfortune of waking him up.

"We must be going now Hatake-san."

The ANBU stated as he pulled away from the threatening weapon. Looking down Kakashi realized Naruto was sleeping in his arms, he must have fallen asleep while rocking the infant the night before. Kakashi's body still ached in ways he had never imagined, and he knew he over used his Sharingan the previous night. His chakra was drained, and so was he. Naruto was still asleep and Kakashi wanted nothing more than to join the baby in his slumber but he knew he had to face the Council now.

After noticing his appearance Kakashi sighed. He was still wearing his ANBU gear, there was still blood stains littering his body. He looked like the killer he was trained to be. Not someone who was pleading to care for a child. He looked like a child who killed people there was no way they would take him seriously dressed like this.

"Allow me to stop by my apartment to change then we can head to the Hokage tower."

Both ANBU shuffled nervously but said nothing. He knew their orders were to accompany Kakashi to the hospital and back to the Hokage with the child. But Kakashi was also hoping they would take in the fact that he was still covered in blood into account and allow him to change. When the one standing to the left nodded an affirmative Kakashi felt like a weight had been lifted.

He checked Naruto out of the hospital, and took to the rooftops to get home. Skipping fighting with the door Kakashi went in through a window he kept sealed with his chakra. The only way the window would open was if Kakashi was near and broke the seal. Naruto was still asleep so Kakashi laid him on his bed as he quickly changed. After washing the visible blood off of his skin Kakashi downed a chakra supplement tablet. That would at least keep him going for the rest of the day to deal with all of this. Maybe time traveling had been hard on his chakra. He would never really know though since he didn't have anyone to ask.

"Someday I'll return the favor Uchiha."

He muttered to the person responsible for his current state. The man had said he would be keeping an eye on him, and while he couldn't communicate with Kakashi the silver haired Shinobi wondered if he could hear him. Naruto started to cry and all thoughts of a future dead Itachi vanished from his mind and he went to check on the infant.

Naruto was squirming around on the bed and Kakashi rushed to pick him up before he moved off of the mattress. When he picked Naruto up it was clear to the teen what was wrong. Kakashi went to the bag Shizune had given him and pulled out a much needed diaper, and a bottle to heat up.

Once Naruto was changed and dressed in different clothes Kakashi grabbed the ready bottle on his way out. This time opting to walk, so he could feed Naruto on his way to the Council meeting. The streets were dead. The whole village looked like it was in mourning and for a moment Kakashi didn't understand what was wrong. When he walked by the destroyed half of the village it was all too soon that he did remember. He was fifteen again, his teacher had just died, and many people he knew his whole life as well. The village was destroyed and he was walking through its empty streets with the one thing between the village being leveled or in the state it currently was. Shizune had been right when she assumed Naruto was strong. If it wasn't for him the whole village would be gone and the nine-tails would have already been moving onto its next victims.

With how Naruto was treated growing up it seriously made Kakashi question humans comprehension of situations. Shaking the thoughts off Kakashi walked into the Hokage tower with the infant, flanked on either side by ANBU. As he approached the doors to the meeting the men there attempted to stop him. It was the ANBU men who changed the guard's minds. Naruto was once again sleeping after finishing off his bottle. Leaving Kakashi to hold the sleeping infant and attempt to look imposing to the questioning and judgmental eyes of those gathered to the Council Meeting.

It wasn't just the Hokage and his three advisors in the room. Every Clan head was there even Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were standing around their sensei. Kakashi suddenly didn't feel so good about this. When he had first pleaded to be Naruto's guardian he only dealt with four people. Now he had to convince a room full of them. Kakashi had been rejected the first time with just a hand full to judge him, what would this many think?

"Ah Kakashi I see you have decided to finally join us."

Danzo spoke up from his seat around the Council table. Kakashi's single eye quickly cut to the future traitor and glared harshly at him. Reminding himself that the man had yet to do anything wrong he put himself in check. Kakashi couldn't go around accusing people of crimes they hadn't committed it would be a one way trip to a cell if he started that. So he softened his gaze and smiled innocently underneath his mask.

"I didn't realize I was such an important person in the village to warrant a meeting with the entire Council."

"Yes. Initially Sarutobi planned to have you meet with just himself and us Elders but-"

"Enough."

The Hokage cut Danzo off who sat like an obedient dog at the old man's tone.

"Kakashi come sit down and we shall begin."

Having no other choice Kakashi placed himself on the opposite end of the table putting him in between Fugaku Uchiha and Shikaku Nara. At this point Kakashi was fairly sure the Uchiha had lied about not being able to interfere.

Because this was staring to seem like a set up or some kind of messed up genjutsu, maybe none of this was even real.

"Now I know this is a difficult time to deal with this but even in this time of crisis we must think of the Village and not our personal sufferings."

Each person in the room grew quiet as the Hokage spoke.

"Kakashi has been watching the Kyubi child since last night and we need to think of a more permanent form of caretaking for him."

Kakashi bristled at the words.

"His name is Naruto, Hokage-sama and I would like to take care of him."

Someone snorted and Kakashi's eye cut across the room to Orochimaru who had made the noise. Just thinking about the day the snake man would take away one of his students made his livid with rage. But he tried to restrain it as like with Danzo he had yet to do anything wrong that the others knew of.

"You are a child Kakashi-kun there is no way you could possible care for an infant."

"I am old enough to kill for this Village but not to care for my Sensei's only child?"

Jiraiya was the first to react to this news as the rest of the room caught on to what he meant. It seemed Sarutobi had forgotten to mention that tidbit of information. Until then the older man had looked distant and hurt but at the mention of Minato he snapped back to reality.

"Minato and Kushina's child."

He whispered brokenly and Kakashi wondered if the older man was going to cry.

"Perhaps Jiraiya could care for the child then."

Shikaku Nara interjected into the conversation. Kakashi glared at him through the corner of his eye but said nothing. He could deal with this if Jiraiya took Naruto. It wouldn't be the same but at least Naruto would have a better life than if he had grown up without one of them. The room buzzed with the suggestion and the white haired Sanin looked to Kakashi and the sleeping infant.

"I have no right, I've failed Minato one too many times now."

Kakashi wanted to jump up and argue with the man. Make him see that it was the only way to make it up to Minato sensei but he could see the broken soul inside the older man. Kakashi could almost feel the self-hatred coming off of him in waves. There was no way he was capable of caring for Naruto properly.

"Allow me to take him then Hokage-sama."

Kakashi's head snapped to Fugaku so fast he disturbed the child sleeping in his arms. Naruto woke with a whine of protest and Kakashi rocked him before he could start crying. The baby didn't cry but blearily opened his eyes to peak up at the masked man holding him.

The room had exploded into cries of protest at the Uchiha's suggestion. The Uchiha were widely untrusted and no one wanted to hand over a weapon like Naruto to him.

Kakashi ignored them for the most part as he watched the baby looking up at him. Until that moment Naruto was either crying or sleeping, he hadn't seen the infant's eyes until then. They were blue like Kakashi remembered and curious as he peered up at him. The teen smiled softly down at the baby and shook his head.

"No."

He spoke loud enough to be heard over the arguing of the others, but he didn't yell in fear of startling Naruto. The room quieted as they looked to the youngest there. He met all of their eyes as he prepared to speak.

"No. I don't want to hand him over to the Uchiha's or some random orphanage to look after him. As I said earlier. If I'm old enough to kill for this Village than I should be allowed to care for Naruto. I can still go on missions there are plenty of nin with children who do it all the time."

He made sure to look at all in the room who had children and looked them in the eye as he said this.

"Many of them are in this room now. Some even had a child at my age or slightly older."

There was a moment of muttered words as they assessed what he had said. Then Koharu Utatane spoke.

"I believe someone who has already cared for a child would be better suited to this task. Perhaps even a family for the child to grow in."

Kakashi had to stop himself from laughing bitterly. He knew for a fact she was one of the first in the room to throw Naruto to the most abusive people she could think of. There was no way in hell Kakashi was going to let her do that.

"And who would you suggest Utatane-sama?"

Kakashi looked to the woman wishing he could uncover his Sharingan to intimidate her. She wasn't one to be intimidated in the first place. Utatane was older and had seen Shinobi come and go through the village over the years like the mountain watches the wind. He had to play it smart to convince her. He would have to play it very smart. 

 


	4. Dancing with the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Continuation of the Naruto custody battle

Sitting in a room full of people he could recite the death dates of was slightly distracting to the Copy-nin. While he argued back and forth with Utatane and Sarutobi, Kakashi was feeling exhausted and it was only noon. The room had dispersed to talk separately while Kakashi left the room to feed a crying Naruto. The infant was surprisingly quiet the whole meeting until his small stomach let him know it was time to eat again. With all that extra chakra from the Kyubi coursing through his veins Kakashi didn't blame the kid for kicking up a fuss when he was hungry. Not only that, but the teen needed a break from negotiations with the Elders. Oddly the Nara Clan's Shikaku was on his side, as well as Jiraiya and after Fugaku was denied he also vouched for the young Shinobi. Speaking of which the Uchiha was making his way to Kakashi.

"I can understand why you want to care for your teacher's child Kakashi-san but I won't feel right if I didn't ask you one thing."

Feeling skeptical Kakashi inclined his head for the elder to continue.

"What is Naruto to you Kakashi, aside from your Sensei's child, aside from the Kyubi vessel?"

"That was two questions Uchiha-san."

Kakashi spoke without thinking and by the serious look on Fugaku's face it was the wrong thing to do. Looking away from the man and down to the infant he had known as a teen he loved Kakashi knew the only right answer was the truth.

"Naruto is someone to die for, and someday I won't be the only one to think that way."

Kakashi walked away from Fugaku and back to his seat to wait for the others to once again gather around him. There was no way he was going to lose this argument he had let his team down one too many times already.

It was another three long hours of arguing. Utatane was insistent that Kakashi should take his job as a Shinobi as priority in this time of war and loss over parenthood. Sarutobi was attempting to stay neutral, while everyone else gave excuses or reasons as to why they should take care of Naruto. None of the ones who spoke up were trustworthy and the ones who denied either hated the demon child, or had valid reasons. Such as the Hyuga Clan which Kakashi had thought would have jumped at the chance to take him. The three representatives for the Hyuga clan all agreed that with the Lady of their Clan just giving birth to the future Head of their Clan the timing was poor to bring in this child. Outsiders and warring Villages would think they were trying to marry their Hinata-Hime to the Kyubi vessel and they didn't want those rumors.

It was taking everything in Kakashi's will power not to snicker at the excuse. Seeing as how Hinata would one day grow to love the blonde teen to the point she would risk her own life for him. Ah, young love knows no bounds.

"Do you find this situation amusing Kakashi Hatake?!"

Utatane shouted over the others speaking in the room. Apparently he didn't hide his humor well enough. Kakashi must really be getting tired if this affected him. Time travelling wasn't something that happened every day and he was still wondering if there were some facts Itachi, that black haired demon left out when he offered this situation to him. But for now Kakashi had had enough so he cradled the once again sleeping Naruto to his chest as he stood up from his seat.

"The only thing I am at this point Utatane-sama is tired. I am tired of the petty excuses, and invalid reasons for someone else to try and take Naruto from me. I am the safest option for him. With the Sharingan I was bestowed by my former teammate Obito Uchiha I can control the Kyubi if the time ever called for it. I have no love for the Uchiha Clan though, and I belong to no other Clan in this Village meaning my loyalty is to the Village above all else. I have only one leader and that is my Hokage to address in matters regarding anything. I take orders from no one but the rulers of this Village."

The room that moments ago had been bustling with noise quieted as he spoke. Only whispers Kakashi was too tired to try and listen to were exchanged around him. The older woman looked about ready to kill the teen and if Kakashi wasn't positive the woman hadn't seen combat in more than a few good years he would have been frightened. But he had more important matters to deal with than a pissy old woman, and with that thought Kakashi said the one thing he had been thinking since last night.

"Either you allow me to raise Naruto here in the Village where you can monitor him and I, or I take him and there will be nothing anyone in this room will be able to do to stop me from doing so."

Titling his head just right to get the Sharingan exposed as it span with his anger and vindication Kakashi awaited their response. He was done playing games and negotiations were over this was now a full on hostage situation and the Village was his collateral. Every face was pale and shocked in the room, all but the Hokage himself seemed shaken by Kakashi's threat. Had he only known what he did at this age Kakashi wouldn't have been so bold, but he could use Mangekyo, and Chidori to an advanced degree none of them knew of. He also had about sixteen extra years' worth of combat and mission experience to back him. At this point and time in the Village there really was no one left or ready to challenge him. Itachi was much too young to be a threat, and none of the prodigies from the rookie nine were out of diapers.

"You dare threaten our entire existence for one child, a demon who is the cause of death for your own precious Sensei?"

Orochimaru taunted and Kakashi nearly lost it right there. The only threat Naruto was to the Village was that he didn't take out Orochimaru before Sasuke could.

"Naruto hasn't killed anyone, and Minato-sensei would sooner place a blade in his own chest then allow you people to treat his son as if he had killed those people."

"Well I've had just about enough of this discussion and I'm sure everyone would like to take their leave to deal with the mess this Village has been left in."

Sarutobi stood from his seat for the first time that day and the room was dead quiet as he spoke.

"Kakashi Hatake after many long hours of debating the matter I'm positive after that last noble remark no one will argue with me in saying this. But you may remain the caretaker of Naruto-"

"Uzumaki. His last name shall be Uzumaki in honor of the woman who died so he could be born into this world."

Fugaku stated as he stood and left the room. Sarutobi nodded sagely in agreement with the Uchiha's words.

"Naruto Uzumaki he is then, shall be in the custody of one Kakashi Hatake until the time that he reaches adulthood."

The words seemed to penetrate the air with its authority and Utatane stood up to yell at the Hokage. But Kakashi could care less about any of that. Once he heard that he was granted custody of Naruto the rest of the arguing voices faded into nothing. Naruto fussed slightly in his arms at all the commotion and Kakashi thought would be better if he left before anyone could change their minds.

He said nothing to anyone and simply flash stepped out of the building. He took to the rooftops where he was more comfortable existing, slowing his pace to a walk instead of jumping run. It was around four in the evening by now meaning the pair had spent all morning and well past the afternoon in that meeting room. The tiny Naruto in his arms stretched and yawned blinking his eyes open against the harsh sunlight to look up at the teen who held him.

"Oh have you finally awoken lazy?"

Kakashi chided the infant who continued to give him his usual blank owlish gaze. He guessed being a day old didn't grant the kid too many facial expressions yet.

"I'm sure these quiet moments won't happen often if you're anything like I remember."

As an answer Naruto yawned once again and made what Kakashi considered a weak attempt at a wiggle in his arms. While Kakashi was distracted with messing with the infant Naruto, he didn't notice the Uchiha Head walking towards him till it was too late.

"Kakashi-san, my wife has just informed me she expects you and Naruto-kun for dinner."

The way Fugaku said the word 'expects' sounded like he meant demands, which knowing the Uchiha woman was probably the correct term anyway. Kakashi forced a smile and nodded once.

"Sure, let her know we'll be there around 7:00 I still have things I need to get for Naruto and I have reports to fill out for Hokage-sama as well."

Kakashi wasn't lying about the need to get Naruto things but he knew all too well Sarutobi wasn't going to demand those reports for a week. The Uchiha couple didn't need to know that though. He wanted time to scope out the compound, make sure no other Uchiha would be a threat to the infant before taking him there so soon. It would also be an opportunity to infiltrate himself in Itachi's life at a young age. He always thought if he had gotten to the young prodigy before his ANBU time he could have prevented what happened. It was a nice thought but Kakashi knew it was also a lie to himself.

After parting ways with Fukgaku it wasn't long till Kakashi reached home. Naruto was still awake gazing up at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I'm tired kid think. You think you want to go back to sleep now?"

Kakashi got no answer from the infant. The teen downed another chakra tablet and closed the window they used to enter the apartment. He placed Naruto in a pillow cage on the bed and started to remove some of his armor. An hour nap wouldn't hinder his plans to scope out the compound before Mikoto-san's dinner. Or at least that was the excuse he gave himself when he set an alarm and joined Naruto on his bed. Almost instantly Kakashi was asleep as he placed his head down and laid one hand on Naruto's stomach to make sure he didn't move while Kakashi slept. It seemed like minutes passed before the alarm was going off and Kakashi was forced to drag himself out of sleep and comfort the now crying Naruto. It seemed the infant didn't like being woken up by such a loud noise.

Kakashi sat up and lifted Naruto into his arms. He made hushing noises and rocked slightly to calm the obviously distressed infant. Kakashi hadn't been wrong when he knew the quiet moments wouldn't last because Naruto, even as an infant demanded to be heard. Once Naruto had calmed down to just little whimpering noises Kakashi laid him back down. The infant fussed slightly while Kakashi got up and grabbed the bag Shizune had given him at the hospital. He changed Naruto and dressed him in a clean outfit before it dawned on him that he would have to carry this infant sized Naruto to scope out the compound.

Now that he thought about it carrying an infant around while doing any sort of recon would be tasking, and what about missions?! Kakashi had pointed out before that many of the other Shinobi had children but those children usually had two parents, or aunts or uncles to watch when they were away. He knew he could always hire Genin to watch Naruto while he was away but he didn't trust the other villagers with his precious student. There was no way he would be able to leave Naruto with one of his ANBU underlings without Danzo knowing about it. His fellow Jounin from his time weren't his friends yet, well except Guy and he didn't seem like the best option to leave an infant of any kind with.

All of these things ran through his mind as Kakashi made his way to the Uchiha compound. 

 


	5. Memories of a Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Dinner with the Uchiha's

Once he had the compound in sight Kakashi took to higher ground. Walking right through the front gate with an infant Naruto so soon after the meeting had been settled was too suspicious. Even if the only reason Kakashi was going was because he would be near Sasuke again. No matter how the baby's older self-had hurt all of Team 7 Kakashi still craved to be near his students. Naruto was only one of the six-man group Team 7 had become. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Tenzo, and Kakashi were Team 7, they were family on a Shinobi scale of measurement. Held together by a common understanding that no matter the mission, nothing was more important than each other. Sasuke might have lost sight of that in Kakashi's timeline but the baby Uchiha wasn't there yet, Kakashi had a chance to change, to fix everything he had done wrong with the young teen.

Naruto stirred in his arms, shifting Kakashi's focus back to where he was.

"You're right I can't be getting lost on the path of life right now Naruto. If we're late Mikoto will have my mask."

The infant didn't respond, but his lip wobbled in a way that made Kakashi's stomach sink. He thought for sure Naruto would start crying and give away his position on a roof a few houses down from Fugaku and Mikoto's home. Kakashi shifted the infant so he was cradled closer to his chest, he held him with both arms, and started to sway back and forth. Naruto didn't cry, instead he made a sound like a hiccup and went back to sleep. Kakashi relaxed slightly and once again prayed he didn't get them both into something they couldn't handle. He felt drained, his chakra was nearly depleted, and he had slept a total of three to four hours in the last two days. Not to mention dying, traveling back in time, reliving one of the worst days of his life, and arguing with a roof full of dead people. Kakashi was about to send a dog over to Mikoto, thanking her for the invite but declining in favor of going home. He was so close to doing it, but then Kakashi saw them.

Itachi sat with Sasuke on the front porch of the Uchiha main house. The infant Sasuke was held in a wrap that kept him secure to Itachi's small body. Sasuke was crying, his older brother talking to him in hushed tones. Kakashi was too far away to hear what was said but the five-year-old had a soft smile on his lips as he spoke to his younger brother. Seeing the two of them was the straw that broke him. He wasted a little more of his chakra to flash step quickly to the two of them. He startled Itachi, who jumped up with his eyes spinning red. Kakashi smiled, he knew the mask wouldn't allow the child to see it but he couldn't help himself. Of course the Uchiha heir, and prodigy would have the Sharingan at five. It was common knowledge that the child had mastered it when he was ten but to think he hid the fact he could use such a thing for five years was incredible.

"You are full of surprises Itachi."

Kakashi greeted the now panicking kid. He wasn't screaming but all the color had drained from his face, and his eyes went back to black, and wide. Itachi was also breathing hard, and Kakashi couldn't help the laugh that slipped out of himself.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Kakashi knelt to Itachi's level and placed a hand on his shoulder as the kid started to regain his composure.

"Why don't we take these two inside? I won't say anything about what just happened to anyone, but if you ever need help you can always ask me. I know a lot of things about the Sharingan, I could teach some to you if you want."

Itachi didn't say anything, just nodded his head and turned to go inside. It was all Kakashi could do not to sigh as he followed the boy, he hoped the child would take him up on the offer. Itachi's older self had told Kakashi he needed someone to simply be there for him. At the age of fifteen, even if he did have the memories of someone 16 years older Kakashi realized he had signed on for a lot of childcare work. So many damaged children had come out of this generation, Itachi, Shisui, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara of the Sand, and so many more. Children with parents who were great ninja, but terrible providers. Most nin were emotionally compromised, too used to battle to be able to connect on an emotional level with their family. Fugaku was a grade A example of that one. Kakashi knew the man loved his family, his wife and children, he just didn't show it well. Not to mention the whole crazy take over plan he was leading.

"Ah Kakashi! You're early."

Mikoto stood in the kitchen Itachi had led him to. Sasuke was still crying and the woman took him out of Itachi's care without a word. As if the baby knew his cries quieted. Within moments the baby was asleep, and Kakashi was floored.

"Yes, I'm sorry for showing up ahead of time. I'm just not feeling like myself right now."

Mikoto stood there with her youngest in her arms, like how Kakashi held Naruto. Her face was one of pain, and understanding. She nodded solemnly.

"I understand. I assumed with everything that has been going on, no one should be alone right now."

Mikoto was a nice woman, and Kakashi was already starting to feel guilty for what he knew was going to happen in the years to come. He attempted to shake off his memories when the woman gave him a quizzical look after he took too long to respond. Kakashi smiled politely behind his mask and nodded his head in agreement with Mikoto's last statement. She took the wrap from Itachi to place Sasuke in before turning back to chopping some vegetables.

"Itachi dear why don't you show our guest the nursery, so he can lay that poor baby down."

Itachi nodded like the good little solider he was and quickly grabbed Kakashi's unoccupied hand to lead the teenager where his mother directed. Kakashi didn't even know how to respond. The small child's grip was strong and the force he used to pull Kakashi wasn't necessarily strong enough to move him unless Kakashi followed but his determined face told Kakashi it was best not to fight him. Even at five Itachi seemed to know how dangerous he could be, or maybe even was at this age. The image of Itachi with an activated Sharingan in a black cloak, with red clouds overlapped with the five year old's small frame, and he tried to shake the afterimage off. He had a moment where he wondered how he was supposed to stay sane with all the knowledge he had access to. How was he supposed to know what to allow happen, or try to prevent? It wasn't like the dead adult version of Itachi had given him many clues.

Itachi led Kakashi through the mansion to a room that was undoubtedly the nursery. There was a crib, changing table, basinet all kinds of baby toys and what not.

"You can put him in Sasuke's bed."

The younger child pointed over to the crib, and Kakashi hesitated to leave Naruto in the room. Once he put the infant down and leaves the room there was no telling what could happen. What if this was all part of Fugaku's plan to kidnap Naruto? It wouldn't be that hard for the man to have one of his men enter the nursery, fake an assassination on the infant, and then steal him away. No one would even question why this potential unknown man killed Naruto, they would simply pin it on his anger at the nine-tails.

"What's wrong?"

Kakashi was brought out of his attempted kidnapping fantasy by Itachi's question. He was being stupid, and paranoid. Fugaku would never harm the infant with his wife around. She would sooner kill her husband herself had he even suggested it.

"Nothing."

Kakashi placed Naruto in the crib, then just in case set up a little seal so if he was lifted from the crib Kakashi would know. It was a frivolous waste of chakra but he couldn't completely shake his paranoia.

"He's so small."

Itachi leaned over the railing to look at Naruto.

"Yeah he is."

They didn't say anything for a few minutes as the kid inspected the infant. His curious eyes seemed to trail every inch of him. Kakashi wanted to know what Itachi was thinking but also knew it was an odd thing to ask someone so young.

"Come on we should let him sleep."

Itachi nodded, his face serious once again as he stepped away and then nudged Kakashi to follow him. As they wandered back to the kitchen area in silence Kakashi let himself get lost in thought. He was trying to make a detailed list of things he'd need for Naruto. The baby was too young to need his own room so Kakashi's studio apartment was okay for now. He would need a crib for sure. Kakashi would also have to invest in finding a proper babysitter for the infant for when he was away on missions.

"You're his dad right?"

Kakashi ran into a partially opened screen door. He hadn't been expecting the question and now realized he didn't know how to answer. His brain was in the process of short circuiting when Fugaku chuckled from somewhere behind the younger pair.

"That is an excellent question."

The man patted Kakashi's shoulder, and ruffled Itachi's hair as he passed them on his way into the kitchen.

"I'm more like his big brother."

Kakashi settled on as he entered the kitchen as well. He took up a seat across from Fugaku at the table, and Mikoto served them tea.

"Will that be your answer his whole life, Kakashi?"

Fugaku sipped his tea as Kakashi still attempted to gather his wits. The white-haired teen looked to the older man and had a moment of pure rage. All the thoughts of everything this person causes to happen rushed through Kakashi's mind within seconds. Everything Fugaku puts both his sons through, everything Minato put Naruto through, everything Kakashi's father put him through.

"Kakashi!"

Fugaku yelled, kuni drawn, Sharingan activated, his wife and children standing behind him. Kakashi was jolted out of his memories. He was breathing hard, his eyes burned, and he stood quickly out of his seat.

"I'm sorry. It seems I'm not well enough to be around civilians yet."

He tried to rush out of the room, he had to get to Naruto, he had to get out of this house. Fugaku grabbed him before he could get completely out of the room. Without fully thinking it through Kakashi shoved the man away.

He was having trouble telling the present, and the future, was he fifteen, was he thirty-one?

Where was Naruto?

Where was Sakura?

Where was Sasuke, Sai, and Tenzo?

What happened to Obito? He was there, Kakashi remembered that, Obito was there and he was helping them.

Kakashi was panicking more by the second. He felt like his eyes were on fire, and then he was on his back. Fugaku above him holding the frantic teen down. Then the crying broke out. Sasuke's screaming wail pierced the air and made Kakashi jolt. He searched the room with his exposed eye and saw the baby in Itachi's arms. It was seconds later that another cry joined Sasuke.

Naruto.

Naruto was crying from the nursery. Probably woken up by the commotion Kakashi had caused. He took a few deep breaths, trying to regain his composure. When he felt his mind begin to settle and reminded himself where he was. Kakashi opened his eyes to meet Fugaku's gaze. That was when Kakashi realized why the older man was so shocked. His exposed right eye, if he was guessing right had the Sharingan activated.

"Fugaku-san, I know this looks odd but let me explain."

Shit! He had no idea what he was going to tell the man to explain this. 'Oh don't freak out, one of my amazingly talented students replaced my normal eye with a Sharingan.' Yeah because that would go over so well, seeing as he was fifteen, ANBU, and didn't have any students.

"Kakashi your Sharingan is widely known. You need to calm down or I will have to take you to a medic."

'Thank God'. Kakashi couldn't help but think. He sank into the floorboards, nearly boneless with relief as he nodded. Fugaku assumed he was just freaking out because of the war, and Minato-sensei. It was common, Kakashi was technically a kid and he had gone through something horrifically traumatic.

"Are you stable?"

Kakashi nodded again as answer, and the man let him up. Both infants were still crying, and Kakashi wanted nothing more than to run his fingers over Sasuke's head. The look Itachi was giving him let Kakashi know it would be a bad idea. The child didn't trust him now, and would sooner put Kakashi down then allow him to touch his brother. Instead Kakashi ran his hand over his face and consciously tried to turn off the exposed Sharingan. Once he knew it was off he removed his hand and stood up straight.

"Thank you for inviting me Mikoto-san. I apologize about leaving early but I believe it's for the best."

The woman said nothing as Kakashi walked past her.

"I'll just grab Naruto and be on my way."

That made her head snap up as she grabbed his bicep in an iron clad grip. Though the woman was a housewife now she had once been a Chunin level kunoichi.

"I don't think it's for the best if Naruto goes with you tonight. You need time to heal Kakashi."

Kakashi knew she was just worried about the infant's safety with Kakashi obviously so unstable. But her words pissed him off. He would sooner kill the whole Uchiha clan himself then let one of them take Naruto from him. Even for a few hours.

"Mikoto."

At Fugaku's sharp tone the woman released Kakashi. The teen said nothing as he rushed to retrieve Naruto. He heard hushed words being exchanged between the couple but chose to ignore them in favor of his charge. Once his eye fell onto Naruto he felt himself calming down. There was nothing wrong with the baby, he was just startled awake by Kakashi, and Fugaku fighting. Kakashi picked him up, wrapping the blanket tighter around his small body. He jumped out the window instead of attempting to go back through the large house to leave. He didn't want to run the risk of encountering one of the Uchiha clan members on the streets so he took to the rooftops. Kakashi smiled to himself as Naruto stopped crying the second he flash stepped onto another rooftop. The infant was destined to learn that Thunder God step he favored during the war. Kakashi wondered if teaching it to him earlier in life would be bad or not.

So much was running through his head Kakashi was surprised he was able to fall asleep so quickly. Naruto had fallen asleep on the way to the apartment, and Kakashi saw it as an opportunity to get rest when he could. After he cocooned Naruto in pillows he laid down next to the infant. Kakashi once again thought about buying things he needed but decided it could wait a few more hours. Just a few hours of sleep, that's all he wanted. 

 


	6. Lessons from a Nomad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: Some Sanin stop in to check on Kakashi

Kakashi had over done it, his Chakra was pretty much gone. If his levels were any lower he would be dead. Naruto was crying, probably hungry or wet, and Kakashi could barely move his arms. He couldn't risk going to the hospital and checking himself in, that would mean leaving Naruto with someone there. There was no way Kakashi would do that. Everyone was too upset, too damaged to be trusted to watch the nine-tailed baby.

"I was afraid this would happen."

Kakashi was sitting up with a kuni in his hand so fast the room spun, and his empty stomach lurched with the effort not to vomit. Naruto cried louder, and Kakashi's ears were ringing as he tried to focus his eyes on who had gotten through the seal on his window.

"Ah poor Kakashi if Minato could see you now."

Kakashi collapsed back into the bed as he realized whose voice it was.

Jiraiya.

"Master Jiraiya. I don't think I've ever been so happy to hear your voice."

Kakashi's voice was hoarse, his throat burning with thirst.

"You look absolutely terrible."

Kakashi would have rolled his eyes, but even the thought of it made him exhausted. Naruto was still screaming, and Kakashi used the little bit of energy he had to roll onto his side and place a hand on the infant. He stroked his hair, traced the whisker like scars on his cheeks, and wiped the tears as fast as they slipped out of Naruto's eyes. It hurt Kakashi more to listen to Naruto cry like this then someone breaking his leg, in fact he would prefer a broken limb to the ache in his chest.

"Don't do anything stupid. I'm just going to get him settled and then call Tsunade because your chakra depletion is more than I can help you with."

Kakashi nodded weakly as he felt his eyes sting with unshed tears. He was useless like this, too weak to even comfort Naruto who was no more than three days old. How was Kakashi supposed to do this for the rest of the infant's life? If memory served right Kakashi often ended up like this after difficult missions, not to mention he was still ANBU, and a captain at that.

He had yet to meet Tenzo at this time, it wasn't until a few months after Minato-sensei's death that he joined ROOT. Then the younger kid didn't even get out of ROOT until three years later after he tried to kill Kakashi. There was also the matter of Itachi, who joins Kakashi, and Tenzo in ANBU before he himself becomes a captain.

Stupid future memories, stupid younger body couldn't handle all his emotions he had once honed to never show unless he wanted. Now like this, so young he had lost it. Kakashi was close to actually crying as Jiraiya lifted Naruto from his nest of pillows.

"You okay over there?"

Kakashi nodded and blinked his eyes before the tears fell. He noticed he had taken the time to prep Naruto for sleep but he had fallen asleep in his civilian clothes, mask, and forehead protector. Kakashi felt even more pathetic as he realized he was barely taking care of himself at this rate. Ignoring his own stupid useless emotions, since they were getting him nowhere Kakashi turned his attention back to Jiraiya and Naruto.

Jiraiya was holding Naruto like he was breakable, and now that Kakashi thought about it at this age he was. Kakashi hoped this wouldn't change the relationship the two formed during the Chunin exams. If not for Jiraiya, Naruto never would have learned how to semi control the nine-tails sealed within him.

"He's perfect."

The older man's voice wavered as he stared down at the fussing baby. Naruto had stopped full out crying and was now making horrible little whimpering sounds that broke Kakashi's heart more to listen to.

"Yeah Naruto is everything Minato-sensei would have wanted him to be and more."

Jiraiya smiled slightly as he straightened up.

"Naruto? I wasn't paying attention during that meeting and missed his name."

Kakashi nodded again. He knew how hard this time was for the sanin. Jiraiya had just lost someone he considered a son, and Kushina who he loved just as much. Kakashi was a bigger mess the first time he had lived through this too. It had been made all the worse by the council's refusal to let him take Naruto. Kakashi had gone back to ANBU and buried himself in his missions. Everyone was a target, and no survivors were ever left in his wake.

"I'm sure you haven't heard of Sarutobi's mandate."

Kakashi knew Jiraiya was referring to the vow of silence everyone was supposed to take about Naruto being the nine-tails and Minato's son. Sarutobi thought it would protect the child, but the boy had suffered all the more for it in the end. It was however, one of the few things Kakashi knew without a doubt had to be the same. While it was difficult, the life Naruto had lived made him the man who saved them all more times than Kakashi could count. Instead of saying any of this though, Kakashi blinked questioningly to the white haired sanin.

"We are not to tell him of his parents, or the nine-tails. Sarutobi feels doing so will only put Naruto in danger, since outside sources would know who to target as the jinchuuriki of Konoha. As of right now no one outside of the village even knows the biju lives."

He had heard it all before, and even then he thought it was bullshit. Kakashi said nothing, instead he nodded and closed his eyes. He was so tired he could barely blink at this point.

Jiraiya had located the bag of supplies Kakashi had dumped out on this kitchen table and went about changing, and feeding the now calm baby. Listening to the man hum some unknown tune as he went about it made Kakashi want to keep talking to the sanin. He wondered if he could tell him or Tsunade the truth about himself, and the future. The dead Itachi hadn't said he couldn't tell others, and on one hand if they believed him one of the sanin would be a great asset to the cause. On the other hand, if they thought he was crazy Naruto would be out of his care so fast he wouldn't have a chance to form a hand sign.

'Better off not trying just yet.'

Kakashi let sleep overcome him once he was reassured Naruto was okay. Jiraiya was one of the few people Kakashi trusted with his infant student without a doubt. The list was short right now, but Kakashi knew the two sanin, Jiraiya, and Tsunade would never hurt Naruto. There was also Iruka Umino, who was still a genin but would probably be the best choice to leave Naruto with when he was away on missions. Him or Genma since he was one of the few who knew of Naruto's real parentage. Then in a few years when Tenzo left Root he could introduce him to Naruto too. Of course, there was Lord Hokage, his daughter, Asuma who should be returning to the village after hearing about the attack, and if he was desperate Gai was always available. Kakashi feared Naruto taking up a green jumpsuit that was more horrifying then the orange one he favored if he left Naruto with Gai too often.

"No Gai, don't give him that as a gift. He has weird taste in fashion to begin with."

Someone laughed next to Kakashi and he jumped. His body screamed in protest to the sudden movement but he tackled, or attempted to tackle the source of the sound. He had been dreaming of Gai giving a young Naruto a green jumpsuit for his birthday when the noise awoke him. There was a strong hand, pulsing with chakra holding Kakashi down after his failed attack. Once again he couldn't remember where he was.

Had it all been a dream?

Was he not dead?

Was Sakura trying to heal him?

"Sakura."

He croaked out, trying to get the young woman to ease her hold. She was making it hard for him to breath.

"Are you with us Kakashi?"

Kakashi snapped his eye open again in realization. That was Shizune's voice. So it wasn't a dream, he was fifteen, his student, teammates, his family were all infants right now. There was no way Sakura would have been the one healing him.

"Ooh, Kakashi who is this Sakura?"

That would be Tsunade. He shook his head to clear it a bit before finally meeting the gaze of the young woman currently healing him.

"Someone I used to know."

Shizune smiled softly, understanding what he meant. Sakura was someone he wouldn't met for twelve years roughly. At this rate the young woman he knew might as well be dead until that time. At least he didn't have to worry about altering her past. Sakura had civilian parents who loved her. Just the thought made him feel guilty all over again. Once again he was leaving Sakura to her own devices and focusing on the boys.

"You should be good to go in a few more hours. We'll do a couple of more chakra transfer sessions, and I'll leave you with a few extra strong supplement tablets."

Tsunade was standing at his bookcase while she spoke to him. Jiraiya had Naruto in his arms still and Kakashi wondered if the older man had even put the baby down while Kakashi was out. From the barely restrained expression of pain on Tsunade's face, Kakashi was going with no, Jiraiya hadn't put Naruto down. The tension was palpable in the room, it was making his skin crawl, or that could have been the chakra Shizune was forcing into his body.

"Drink this."

It had been an hour or so since Kakashi had woken up. Shizune was sleeping at the foot of his bed, she had completely drained herself from the advanced technique she had been using and kicked his feet out of the way to make room for herself. Jiraiya hadn't said much, he was still completely entranced by Naruto, who he had yet to put down. Tsunade was flipping through his sparse collection of books. She held out a glass of water to him now, and Kakashi drank without question.

"I think we might be good with that. I'll let Lord Hokage know you're off missions for at least a week but I don't think you need another transfusion. I'll still leave the tablets for you, two with every meal until any dizziness, or fatigue is gone."

Kakashi knew she was compartmentalizing, falling into her medic-nin training and barking orders. He knew the minute she was done talking to Sarutobi the woman would be gone. In fact, Jiraiya hadn't stayed in the village this long the last time. The older man had left the minute Naruto's fate had been decided and didn't return for twelve years from his travels.

"No problem. I guess that means you'll be going now?"

Tsunade nodded. She went about waking up Shizune and left the tablets on the table. Before she left she placed a hand on Jiraiya's shoulder, and whispered something in his ear. Kakashi couldn't hear what it was, but he sat up in his bed when the older man stood from his seat.

"It was good seeing you kid. I know you'll take good care of this little guy here."

Tsunade and Shizune left out of Kakashi's rarely used door, as Jiraiya stood in front of Kakashi holding Naruto out to him. Kakashi took the baby and felt stress he didn't even know he had slowly start to fade.

"I think he'll take good care of you too, Kakashi."

The teen looked up at the man. He hadn't thought about Naruto being good for himself, everything he was doing now was so his team would be better. So they would live with less hate, less pain, so they wouldn't fall apart in the end. None of what Kakashi had done up to this point had really been about himself. But hearing those words, spoken out loud to him by one of the wisest men he knew was earth shaking.

"Really I don't know how good I'm going to be at this. I've never dealt with anyone below the age of ten, I really don't know the first thing about babies."

Kakashi chuckled at his own truths. Jiraiya smiled, not one of his usual grins that were contagious, but a small smile, one that showed healing.

"I'm not an expert either. I'd advise talking some more with Sarutobi-sensei if that's your biggest concern in all of this."

He knew that, but he also didn't want to talk too much with the older man. The last thing Kakashi wanted was to let something important slip, and alter the past beyond repair.

"What if I told you I was doing this because I wanted to change his future?"

Jiraiya nodded and sat on the edge of Kakashi's bed, thinking to himself before responding.

"Do you think not taking Naruto in would have changed how he grew up, who he grows up to be one day?"

Kakashi nodded, because that was exactly what he was thinking.

"Well I don't know the future Kakashi, but I do know this. There is no stopping fate, only the route we take to get there. If something is meant to be, then so it shall be."

"I don't want to really stop fate, I just want to change it. I don't want Naruto to grow up being the hated jinchuuriki of Konoha. I want everyone to love him as much as I do, but I know that will never happen with how things are. In fact, I fear me taking him in might only bring more trouble to him than if I had let the council give him to an orphanage."

Jiraiya grabbed Kakashi's shoulders in a near painful grip as he forced the younger man to meet his eyes.

"Never think anyone is better off alone Kakashi. If you love this child that is all he will need to grow up happy. Sure, he might seek more in life, we all do but this is for the best."

He took a deep breath and seemed to be struggling with something before he made up his mind and finished his thought.

"They would have been so proud of you Kakashi. Both are resting in peace knowing you are taking care of Naruto, and that someday he will be there to take care of you as well. They would be happy you two are still a family, even if they cannot be here anymore with you."

Jiraiya looked like he was about to cry as he stood up off the bed, heading towards the window.

"Sensei."

The older man stopped in his attempt to leave at Kakashi's call.

"I know you have to travel, its what's best for you right now. Just promise me one day, not too long from now you will come back to Konoha. Naruto could learn so much from you, and I want him to show you how proud he would make Minato-sensei and Kushina."

Jiraiya said nothing but the subtle nod of his head was all Kakashi needed to know the man would do as he asked. 

 


	7. Dark Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7: Joining ROOT, and a surprise visit

Putting the ANBU gear on made Kakashi feel like he was betraying his team. He had left the infant with Sarutobi's daughterReiko. She was still on leave from missions as Tori, and Kakashi knew she wouldn't be returning to active duty. She, like many other higher ranked young shinobi retired after the nine-tails attack. Most had children, or took less risky missions, some even took over their clans if the predecessors died during the attack. It made Kakashi feel off to be standing in front of Danzo, decked out in ANBU gear after he had spent so much time at home with Naruto.

"Welcome."

Just hearing Danzo's voice made Kakashi's skin crawl. He was starting to doubt his decision to go through with this plan. It wasn't hard to convince the Hokage of the potential threat in ROOT.

He had talked to the man a week before about being assigned this mission.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about Kakashi?"

Kakashi was in civilian clothes, with Naruto. It had been three weeks since he took the baby in. Kakashi had gathered most of the things he needed slowly over the three weeks. One of which was a sling like the one Mikoto had for Sasuke. He had taken up using it as a means of keeping an eye on the unsurprisingly active Naruto. At only two weeks old the baby was already kicking and turning over. By week three Naruto had rolled for the first time and nearly gave Kakashi a heart-attack. It was scary how much he could do so early yet how easy it would be for Naruto to injure himself doing these things. It was hard thinking of Naruto as fragile, he had always seen his youngest student as an unmovable force of nature with a smile.

"Yes. I saw something the night of the attack Lord Hokage."

The older man tilted his head, indicating he was listening and for Kakashi to go on.

"There was a young boy in ANBU gear, he was using Wood style jutsu."

Sarutobi stood up and slammed his hands into the table.

"Everybody out! Anything you have heard has been classified as S-Class and doesn't leave this room with you."

The room quickly cleared of attendant's, assistants, and various ranks of shinobi.

"ANBU too, anyone found eavesdropping will be charged with treason."

The shadows shifted as ANBU left.

"Why would you say such things with so many people around, Kakashi?"

The younger man shrugged his shoulders and tried to calm Naruto, who had been startled by Sarutobi's outburst.

"I thought it would get your attention."

The Hokage sat down once more and motioned for Kakashi to go on.

"He wore an ANBU mask of a cat, but I have never seen anyone fitting this description in ANBU before."

"What was he doing?"

Kakashi hadn't really thought that far and hoped his on the spot lie wouldn't be detected.

"He ran past me in the opposite direction when I went to pursue Minato-sensei. I attempted to stop him when Danzo showed up and intervened."

With the grave expression on the older man's face, Kakashi knew his lie had been believed. With that it was easy to sit in the office of the Hokage and go over how he would infiltrate ROOT.

That's how a week later Kakashi was standing in the base of ANBU ROOT, dog mask and ANBU gear on. Danzo was standing in front of him with a smug look on his face.

"You will be an excellent addition to our division here."

It took longer for Danzo to risk his attack on Sarutobi, but while the timeline was different like Jiraiya had mentioned somethings will happen no matter what. The missions in ROOT were exactly like he remembered them, hard, and soul crushing. Nothing could make Kakashi say what he was doing was worth it, this was simply a part of the past he knew must happen. The fact that he was sent out on a two week-long mission with ROOT and had to leave Naruto with Reiko Sarutobi the whole time was proof of that. He hated when the infant was out of his sight for a few hours out of the day, after a few days he was on the verge of leveling ROOT and going home.

A tiny voice that sounded vaguely like Sakura reminded him doing so would make him a rouge nin and then Naruto would technically be repossessed by the village elders.

Not that he expected anything to happen to Naruto while Reiko watched him. Kakashi knew Reiko took care of Naruto for the first three or so years of his life. Then she watched him on and off with other appointed personnel when she was trying to get pregnant with her husband. After a miscarriage the medics told her to lay off stressful situations, and the Hokage deemed Naruto better cared for by someone else. Sarutobi had been wrong but at the time he had no way of knowing that the people, the ninja he ordered to care for the toddler would disobey due to their own hatred for the boy. It wasn't until Naruto couldn't be found by his caretaker one day that Sarutobi got involved in the young child's life. Kakashi was hoping things like this would be different, he was hoping his student could grow up happier than the life he spent alone and confused about the hatred he received.

Kakashi had just walked through the gates of Konoha, it was late which tended to be the case with these ROOT missions when they ended. He had already reported to Danzo via Pakkun and was headed to see the Hokage for their meeting. He was going to report the soon to be assassination attempt on the older shinobi's life. This is where he will officially meet Tenzo if all goes well so even with the mission draining him Kakashi felt a surge of excitement. While it would still be a few years till the younger man was able to leave ROOT, Kakashi knew he was one of the key factors in Tenzo's decision to rebel against Danzo in the first place. He just had to plant the seed and Tenzo would do the rest. They would be a team in no time after that, and shortly after Tenzo leaves ROOT is when Itachi joins ANBU as well. So while it might be a few more years till any of that actually happened he would still be able to set some of his history changing plans into motion. The Hokage's tower came into view as he shook himself from his musings. He quickly flash stepped to the window where the Hokage sat, still signing documents as he opened the glass for Kakashi to enter.

"How was the mission Inu?"

Kakashi wanted to rip the damn mask right off his face but knew doing so wasn't allowed. The mask still felt heavy with regret and when he took on Team 7 he hadn't planned on wearing it ever again.

"A success sir. I have news that you must hear that doesn't have to do with the mission Lord Hokage."

The man sighed as he rested his elbows on the desk in front of himself, he entwined his fingers and rested chin on them before motioning for Kakashi to continue.

"There has been an order by Danzo for a team to kill you. I haven't seen which team it is, but I am certain the Wood style nin will be involved."

Kakashi saw the anger flash in the old man's eyes before he hummed thoughtfully.

"I see. So Danzo would take it that far. I supposed we should come up with a counter to this attack then."

It was a few hours more of discussion with the Hokage but finally Kakashi headed home.

It was odd for him to think of his apartment as such. No where had really felt like home after Minato and Kushina died, his apartment was simply a place he slept in-between missions. Now Kakashi couldn't wait to return to his apartment, where he could be with Naruto.

It had been two months since Kakashi took Naruto in, and he had fallen into habits with the baby. Contrary to his concerns Naruto was a quiet baby, he only fussed when he was hungry or needed to be changed. Kakashi often read to the infant while he cleaned, or cooked, and before Kakashi went to sleep. He would read ninja scrolls, books he deemed appropriate for the infant, and sometimes mission reports he was working on. It wasn't like Naruto could divulge village intel, so he saw no harm in doing so. His summons turned out to be a big source of entertainment for the infant. They were excited when he introduced them to the baby Naruto and begged him for permission to play with Naruto. The baby seemed to enjoy them as well and whatever made Naruto laugh, even if he was an infant, made Kakashi happy.

Kakashi understood what it meant to have a home, he had found one after his father died with Minato-sensei. Now it seemed that feeling of home was wherever Naruto was waiting for him.

As he got closer to home he realized the only chakra signature coming from his apartment was Naruto's. He instantly rushed to his apartment, fearing the worst had happened to Reiko. The front door was still locked and as he unlocked it he listened for any sign Naruto was in distress. There was none. Kakashi threw the door open, Sharingan activated in both his eyes, kunai in hand, and chakra spiked to the ceiling with his anger.

Genma Shiranui sat in full ANBU tactical gear, sitting on the edge of Kakashi's bed with Naruto sleeping in his arms. The man was covered in dirt and grime, splatters Kakashi would bet was blood on his uniform.

He didn't lift his head when Kakashi burst through the door, but he did tighten his grip on the infant. Kakashi was shocked, he's sure his brain had stopped working for a few minutes as he took in the sight of the seventeen-year-old Special Jounin cradling Naruto. He couldn't see Genma's face due to his mask, but he knew the older teen's eyes were on Naruto. With a sigh of relief Kakashi dropped his attack ready mindset and closed his door.

"Tanuki."

Kakashi greeted. Genma nodded in acknowledgment but had yet to lift his gaze from Naruto.

"I know Naruto can be overwhelming, but I need to know why you're here Tanuki?"

This had Genma lifting his head. He quickly signed 'blindspot' and Kakashi nodded. Some places, usually meeting rooms, or the homes of ANBU members were sealed so no one could see them when their mask was removed.

Genma removed his ANBU mask to meet Kakashi's eyes.

"Reiko's husband was injured, I passed his squad entering the village and rushed to relieve her since I knew she would be watching him today. I didn't know you were coming back today."

It was as close to an apology as Genma got so Kakashi accepted it.

"You haven't attempted to visit him since he was born Genma. I feared you might resent Naruto due to what happened."

It was a half lie, Kakashi knew Genma cared for the boy. He was one of the few that had helped Naruto growing up from the shadows.

"I have orders from Lord Hokage to not get close in fear of other villages or civilians figuring out his importance. He thinks you caring for him is risk enough."

That made Kakashi feel like shit.

He didn't know Sarutobi had given that kind of order. It made him wonder who else would have wanted to see Naruto but was unable to due to this order. Had it been in place during the last timeline? It was a possibility. Kakashi had been so busy with missions and grief that time around he hadn't noticed. His head spun a little with the possibility that even in his original time line had he attempted to go to Naruto as an infant he would be forbidden from doing so. He didn't want to imagine the type of pain that must have caused for others who wished to see Naruto after Minato-sensei and Kushina died. Genma, Raido, Hayate, Choza Amikichi, Shikaku Nara, possibly even Mikoto and Fugaku had been given this order originally in his timeline. All friends of the infants parents, people who grieved for their loss and knew who Naruto was.

What he was.

Kakashi's chest tightened with emotions he had been trying to beat down since he was thrown back in time.

"You think we can keep this between us? Reiko said she wouldn't tell Lord Hokage it was me who was watching him while she was at the hospital."

Kakashi turned his attention back to his current situation.

Genma was looking down at Naruto who slept peacefully in his arms. His face a mask of pain, longing, and loneliness, with awe and affection thrown in. Kakashi wanted to tell Genma to fuck all and come see Naruto whenever he got the chance. He wanted to reassure him that Naruto would grow up to care about Genma just as fiercely as Genma cared for him. But none of these words left his mouth.

Instead Kakashi sighed, sitting down heavily next to Genma and ran his fingers through Naruto's fluffy blonde hair.

"Who is supposedly watching my little Naruto then?"

Genma looked over to Kakashi and smiled mockingly.

"You sound like a dad Kakashi."

Kakashi scoffed, falsely offended at the comment. Even as his mind hissed cruelly that he'd never be as good as Minato-sensei.

Genma laughed and ended up jostling Naruto just enough to wake the infant up.

Naruto's scarred face scrunched up in discomfort, his eyes blinking open a few times before he settled on looking quizzically up at Genma. Kakashi would have laughed at Naruto for forgetting to cry at being woken up suddenly when he got distracted by the stranger holding him. Genma looked like he wasn't breathing as he looked into Naruto's curious eyes. For a second Kakashi was afraid Naruto would start crying and scare the poor ANBU holding him. What ended up happening was Naruto yawned lazily, squirmed to, Kakashi guessed get comfortable and fell right back to sleep. Genma let out the breath Kakashi knew he had held throughout the short interaction.

"Not that this isn't amusing to watch but I'm exhausted. So, what's our lie on who watched Naruto, and how long are you planning on being here?"

Genma pulled Naruto closer to his chest as if the idea of letting go of the infant was too much for him.

"Ah right. That kid Iruka Umino from a few floors down said he'd cover for Reiko if he was asked by anyone. Though honestly we had planned it to be a lie for you and the Hokage."

Kakashi flopped onto his back with his arms spread out on either side of him.

"Great, Iruka's already learning to lie to me about Naruto."

Genma smiled down at Kakashi.

"He thinks I'm some kind of nine-tails secret bodyguard."

It was Kakashi's turn to laugh quietly at that.

"Technically you're a self-appointed secret nine-tails bodyguard Genma."

Kakashi could feel his body growing heavy. The short adrenaline rush draining him more than he already was from his mission. The selfish part of himself wanted to take Naruto out of Genma's arms and fall asleep with the infant for a few blissful hours. Even with the crib he had set up not too far from his own bed Kakashi still preferred to sleep with Naruto next to him. Within arms reach at all times. His only reassurance that this was all real.

"Genma."

He sighed when he realized minutes had passed as he fought to not fall asleep. Genma had gone back to staring at the infant.

"Just a few more hours."

Kakashi held back another defeated sigh as he dragged himself from his mattress.

"Fine. I'm going to change and sleep. If you leave while I'm out…"

He trailed off when he glanced over his shoulder to see Genma wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. The young man had slid to the floor with Naruto, where he sat cross legged with his head down. Kakashi went back to gathering something to sleep in. He didn't want to see what he knew he would if he turned back to Genma. So instead he closed the door to his small bathroom.

Kakashi didn't have the energy to throw himself in the shower so he rinsed off as much filth and blood from his arms, neck and face. Putting his mask securely back in place, with a grey shirt and sweatpants since the weather had been turning cold. The chill of fall fast approaching. He walked back into his room where Genma hadn't moved from his position on the floor. His back leaned against the foot of Kakashi's bed, his face still down turned and hidden.

Kakashi didn't sleep that night. 

 


	8. Days Go By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: Taking it easy, kind of

Even though the assassination attempt was less than a week away, Kakashi had a rare day off. He had been going nonstop since joining ROOT and hadn't realized how exhausted he was until he fell into his bed the night before. Now with the sun, and Naruto both up Kakashi had to drag himself from the comfort of his bed.

While he went about his morning routine of tending to Naruto and getting ready for the day Kakashi thought about what he should use his off day for. He knew these complete off days would be far and few if he wasn't injured in some way. With no immediate idea of what to do Kakashi decided he would go shopping for himself and Naruto.

He didn't bother putting on his shinobi gear. Instead he dressed in a black short sleeve shirt, his mask firmly in place, and due to lack of options a pair of grey standard issue nin pants.

Even with six months since he was sent back in time Kakashi still had issues associating himself with his smaller, younger body. He had to admit being younger had its perks when it came to things like energy and recovery time. It was also strange for him to reach for something and fall a few inches short or forget his legs and misjudge a step during a fight. Small things that were easily shrugged off as growing pains all shinobi went through, but no one knew it was that he had grown down.

It was still fairly early in the morning when Kakashi and Naruto got to the market. The vendors were barely starting to set up, and hardly anyone else walked the streets. Kakashi had Naruto wrapped in the baby sling, but at six months old the infant was curious and kept moving around to see what was going on.

Kakashi sighed to himself as he repositioned Naruto, so the baby wouldn't fall.

"Hey you tiny knuckle-head behave. You don't want to fall from this height it could kill you."

He didn't get a response out of Naruto who weakly struggled against Kakashi's hands, with a pout that threatened to turn into a cry on his face. Once Kakashi had Naruto contained in his blanket and immobile he refocused on his surroundings.

The few people who walked around him were staring. All eyes gravitated to Naruto, the infant all of them knew housed the nine-tailed beast. Kakashi could feel the hostility coming off of the villagers, their anger directed towards Naruto made his own blood boil. He couldn't understand what compelled these people to despise the only thing standing in between them and mass destruction every second of the day. Those villagers were lucky he had gotten better at containing his dual Sharingan since arriving in this time.

He had slipped up a few times during missions but luckily none of the other ROOT members had caught him. And the people who had seen both of the Sharingan spinning in his eyes weren't alive anymore.

Naruto made fussing noises as if he could feel the dark emotions clouding Kakashi's mind and he turned his attention back down to the blonde baby. Looking at those blue eyes that would one day save the world made Kakashi's chest swell with pride. Who cared what those villagers thought?

Someday Naruto would shove their hatred in their faces and laugh.

Someday they would be begging a teenaged jinchuriki to save them from all of their problems.

Only for Naruto to end up fighting Sasuke and the two of them dying at each other's hands while Kakashi himself died and Sakura watched.

His students, his family, all lost.

But not this time. Kakashi would make sure of that.

"Kakashi!"

The teen turned to see Mikoto Uchiha a few feet away from him. As usual she had Sasuke in her arms and Itachi at her hip. The young Uchiha looked up at Kakashi with suspicious eyes, he hadn't seen the Uchiha family since the first night they had invited him to dinner. His minor panic attack hadn't gained him any points with the young prodigy, and from the looks of it he had a long way to go to regain his trust. Instead of sighing at his own failures he smiled politely to Mikoto and waved as she made her way over to him.

"We haven't seen or heard from you in a couple of months. Fugaku went to see you a few weeks ago but you were away on a mission and Reiko Sarutobi sent him away."

Her smile widened as she reached out and caressed Naruto's head. Naruto's sounds of complaint over being contained stopped as he looked up at the smiling woman.

"I would have paid to see the look on his face when she threatened to call Genma, and Raido if he didn't leave. That poor girl was always easily scared of my husband."

She said the last part with a weak smile.

It was no secret that many villagers and shinobi feared any Uchiha, most of all Fugaku who had gained a big name for himself during the wars. Kakashi knew how fragile Reiko was right after the tailed beast attack. She was one of the believers that a sharingan possessor had instigated the beast to attack the village the night Kushina died. It wasn't an incorrect theory, just misdirected since Obito hated his own clan as much as he hated the rest of the village.

But even with her unwarranted fear of the Uchiha clan heads, Kakashi knew the couple deserved to see Naruto as much as anyone else who knew his parents did.

"I hadn't heard about that. I'll be sure to let her know you two can see him whenever you like. I'm often away on missions so she's been watching Naruto for me."

The wide-eyed look on Mikoto's face made Kakashi rethink how he had worded that sentence. He wasn't supposed to let other villagers know he wasn't around to protect Naruto from them. While they probably thought it was the other way around Kakashi knew how savage those villagers could be towards the defenseless Naruto.

Not that he feared Mikoto or Fugaku would hurt Naruto but the Uchiha's were the last people he was supposed to be letting near the nine-tailed vessel. The village elders and council would give him hell if they knew he had slipped that tidbit of information to Mikoto by accident.

"Ah can you keep that just between you and I? I don't want word getting around that I'm not around to defend the villagers from another attack from the Kyubi."

Mikoto had straightened up and looked like she was about to say something when Kakashi sensed an incoming attack. He placed a hand on each of Mikoto's shoulders and stepped to the side with her just in time for Guy to fly by with a battle cry and flying kick.

"Ah I would expect nothing less from my rival, Kakashi."

Guy stood up from his kick and smiled like he hadn't just failed at another one of his many attempted sneak attacks. He looked at his surrounds and noticed there were others there, the Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan and its Heirs to be more specific. He finished dusting himself off before bowing in apology to the three who stood with his rival.

"Do excuse me Mikoto I had not realized you and your children were with Kakashi as well."

"Perfectly fine, I'll will be on my way now. Come Itachi, you can glare at others as we walk. Kakashi, don't be a stranger. You may have been their student, but they were my friends. He is as important to me as he is to you."

The trio left, and it was just Guy and Kakashi standing there with Naruto.

"Someday that Itachi is going to be ale to kill a man with just a look."

Guy stated with a nervous expression.

"You have no idea."

Kakashi repositioned Naruto so the infant was pressed a little closer to him at the thought of Itachi fighting one of his students in the future.

"Hmm, anyways my eternal rival I challenge you to a dual today."

"I'm a little busy Guy. Can we re-schedule for another time?"

"Aw, I see yes, yes – NO. This is the third time you want a re-schedule this week. That is so un-youthful for someone like you."

Kakashi gave Guy an exasperated look through his mask and motioned the infant he had just finished repositioning.

"I have been a little busy lately if you hadn't noticed."

Guy's eyes widened, and he laughed nervously for a second.

"Oh right, I was wondering if that was a sack of potatoes you were carrying there. I guess it would be a little odd with how you are carrying them."

Guy got closer to them to take a peak at Naruto, his big blue eyes stared up at him.

"Yea, you sure do have your hands full. Hey there Naruto; how's it going?"

The small baby looked to him and made a gurgling sound as if he was trying to talk to him. Guy laughed again and smiled back at him. He straightened back up and look at Kakashi.

"Okay, we can postpone this time. What are you guys up to today?"

"Not much really, I've been away on missions, so I thought I'd bring Naruto out for some fresh air. And maybe to so grocery shopping. I'm running low on some supplies for this guy."

"Cool, I'll come with."

"You don't have to do that Guy."

Kakashi said as he started to walk away in the direction he was first headed in. Guy quickly caught up with him.

"I don't mind, I've got nothing else to do."

"Alright, I guess you can help carry whatever I buy. If not; huh I'd have to make a few trips back home to drop things off. It would then take me all day to get things finished."

"So where to first?"

Guy laughed and Kakashi felt some of the stress from the past few months melt off his bones. It was nice being around someone who expected nothing from him. If Kakashi wanted he wouldn't even have to talk with Guy around, the challenge obsessed, green Shinobi would simply carry on a one-sided conversation as they walked. With all the missions and weeks spent plotting the future and how to save them all he was mentally and physically drained. There was nothing like hanging out with Guy to make a drab situation seem brighter.

They spent hours going in and out of stores, stopping by stands, and chatting. Guy was carrying more bags and supplies than an average person could, but Kakashi knew the looks they were getting from the surrounding villagers were all directed at Naruto. Kakashi signed as he restrained himself from glaring at yet another random villager.

"We should wrap this up and head home."

Guy stopped talking mid-sentence and turned his gaze to Kakashi.

"Got everything you need already?"

Kakashi didn't comment as he motioned with his chin for them to head back to the main road. Guy was quiet as he followed, his gaze taking in their surrounding after noticing Kakashi's stiff posture, and suppressed anger. The green Shinobi liked to refer to himself as a Kakashi Hatake expert, but he had failed to notice how angry the other teen had gotten as they shopped. He thought his friend was being his usual quiet and cool self, but now Guy could tell Kakashi was seething with rage. As he took in the village around them he suddenly realized why his friend was so upset. Nearly every civilian or shinobi they passed was glaring in disgust or anger at the small infant in Kakashi's arms.

The baby jinchuriki.

The son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze.

The only person Kakashi considered family.

The villagers were directing all the hatred and fear they felt for the nine tailed fox at Naruto Uzumaki. It didn't make sense and Guy knew it would be pointless to argue with them to feel otherwise, but the look on Kakashi's face hinted that he might try to beat some logic into the villagers. Guy couldn't really let his best friend go around beating up civilians, so he followed Kakashi back to his apartment without commenting. He noticed the white-haired teen moved Naruto from the sling he used to his arms, Kakashi now had Naruto pressed to his chest securely. As if he could protect the infant from the hateful gazes of the villagers, as if he could protect Naruto from the world. It made Guy realized just how much his friend had changed since Minato's death.

He couldn't help but wonder how much more things would change from now on.

The only thing stopping Kakashi from beating the living hell out of the villagers glaring at Naruto was holding the infant. Not that he needed his arms or hands to fight anyone. Not that the lack of using them would seriously slow him down if he wanted to end someone.

Once they reached the apartment Guy put the bags down and watched as Kakashi placed Naruto in a makeshift baby pin he had between the bed and wall. Naruto rolled back and forth on his back a couple of times, laughing to himself as Kakashi started to put the things they bought away.

"Don't you think your place is a little small to be raising a kid in Kakashi?"

Kakashi paused putting a box of cereal in the cabinet and turned his attention to Guy who was standing in the center of the apartment. Guy stood there with his hands on his hips, looking around with a critical eye. It was something uncommon to for Guy to be so judgmental of the way Kakashi lived. The only time Kakashi had ever heard of his friend judging how he lived was when he had been in ANBU for too long, before he started taking on students again. Guy hadn't been kind in how he told Kakashi to get his shit together back then, or if he thought about it now that hadn't happened yet. And with the changes to the timeline now that might never happen.

"My place is small, but Naruto is small. I don't see why I have to get a bigger place just yet."

Guy sighed and walked over to sit on the bed. Naruto's eyes got wide and he instantly rolled over to Guy's leg to grab at the green fabric. The teen laughed and didn't bother to stop Naruto as he turned his gaze back to Kakashi.

"Oh, my friend you can't possibly think he'll be this little forever do you?"

The image of Naruto at sixteen burned into Kakashi's eyes. The spitting image of Minato Namikaze, but so much more than his father had been. Naruto had gotten taller in the two years he spent training with Jiraya, and taller again in the year before everything came crashing down. Naruto's huge grin that was as bright as his hair, and the terrifyingly incredible power just beneath that smile.

Nanoseconds passed, and the image shattered into the bloody after war mess Naruto was before his fight with Sasuke. Then to the image Itachi had told him of his students ending each other's lives crept into his brain.

All the pain and anger he had been repressing since he died and was sent back in time bubbled just under the surface and his eyes bled into the Sharingan. The high emotions running through him causing the chakra draining ability to activate without him summoning it.

"Kakashi?"

Some how Guy had moved from the bed to right in front of he silver haired teen. Guy moved the box of cereal Kakashi was still holding out of his hand and placed it in the cabinet before turning back to Kakashi and placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Sorry, sorry it'll go away just don't look at my eyes for a few minutes just encase."

Kakashi shrugged Guy's hands off of him and stepped back to put some space between them. Even though only one eye was exposed Guy did as his friend instructed. He burned to question Kakashi about the sudden appearance of the Sharingan in his right eye but held it back.

"I know he won't be this small forever. In just six months I've seen him get bigger every day."

Kakashi laughed humorlessly as he closed his eyes tightly and pressed the heel of his hands to them for a few seconds, trying to will the kekkei genkai to go away. Once he felt the sharingan go back to it's dormant state he sighed and looked at Guy who hadn't moved from where he stood before. The green clad ninja kept his eyes on the ground, even though Kakashi could see the millions of questions bursting to be asked.

"It's okay now. I think I'll wait a little longer to get a bigger place though. Naruto won't mind not having his own room for a couple of years, and I want to keep him as close to me as possible until then."

Guy was one of the few people in Kakashi's life he didn't filter his true emotions from. He didn't have to embellish what he said or how he felt about his situation.

"Ah, Kakashi you already have such a complex, don't you?"

The laugh escaped Kakashi suddenly at the words because he knew how true they were. He didn't bother answering as both of them now went about putting the things Kakashi bought away. Naruto had fallen asleep in the small area he was allowed to roll around in. His tiny baby snores could be heard in the mix of hushed conversation in the apartment.

Kakashi deemed it a morning and afternoon well spent. 

 


	9. What's up Danger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I decided to come back to this fic because I really love the storyline and where I want to go with it so thank you to anyone who has suffered this impossibly long wait for new chapters.

Chapter 9: What’s up Danger?

The forest was warm as Kinoe rested on a large shaded tree branch. There were birds chirping, leaves rustling in the wind, and the light footsteps of his target approaching with his guards.

If this were any other day Kinoe might be resting after a training session. He would let his chakra flow so he could subtly control the tree branches around him to shade him for an afternoon nap. Maybe even raise some roots to soften the soil under him so the surface he laid on would be softer. It was rare Kinoe got a chance to rest away from ROOT, to have time to himself. The weather was perfect, and birds were chirping, but he had a mission.

The Hokage was to die in this clearing.

Kinoe made visual contact with his squad and they jumped down to surround the Hokage simultaneously. Years of training leaving them well in sync no matter what member of ROOT they worked with.

* _Enter badass fight sequence…(I’m sorry I know how to write fight scenes I just didn’t want to waste time typing up a fight you can watch a video to on YouTube._ )*

The lightning chakra inches from his face stole the breath out of his lungs. Kinoe considered using his mokuton to knock the imposter off and attempt to escape. Just as he was about to will the element to his aide, the lightning was retracted. He stared up in awe and fear at the false Hokage, the other let out a quiet chuckle before clearing his throat.

“Get out of here.”

Kinoe physically jolted in shock at the words. Of all the things his enemies have ever said to him, none of them had ordered him to escape.

A masked face, and silver hair was haloed by the sun behind him, a familiar and foreign figure loomed over the young ROOT agent. He couldn’t shake the feeling he knew this imposter. The four words were repeated twice more before he jumped to cover.

He watched as the guards came over to the white haired nin he fought.

Kakashi hadn’t expected his fight with Tenzo to go so well. As per his memory the younger Shinobi was shocked by Sarutobi and Kakashi’s bait and switch. What Kakashi hadn’t predicted was how angry he would get at the familiar words from his squad as Tenzo got away.

“What are you doing?! We have to go after that guy!”

The anger that flashed through him was white hot, his eyes blood red as he faced the Jounin.

“No one touches him.”

Kakashi watched as all three of them fought the urge to step further away from him, were they any lesser than the ANBU elite who guarded the Hokage, he had no doubt they would have showed actual fear.

“Yes Captain.”

The words were delivered immediately and the squad dispersed. Kakashi went through the motions as he remembered them. Meeting with the Hokage, planning out how they would proceed now that the man knew Sarutobi was on to him.

“You should start stepping away from this mission Kakashi.”

The words were unexpected and threw Kakashi back into awareness with their suddenness.

“I don’t understand.”

The older man sat in his chair, hat placed on the desk in front of him. They had been discussing this for hours, and Kakashi was shocked to see the soft concerned look directed at him.

“You have barely heard a word I’ve spoken since you returned.”

Kakashi was about to argue subtly and prove the man wrong by reiterating what had been discussed but with a raise of his hand Sarutobi silenced him.

“Naruto has been entrusted to you Kakashi, and it is obvious he occupies your thoughts. It is for the best if you don’t get too involved in this mission and leave Naruto vulnerable.”

That flash of anger Kakashi felt had returned, it was one of the few times he could remember being genuinely angered by the older man.

“Lord Hokage, I advise you not to use Naruto against me when it comes to missions. I am the best suited for this role, I am already inside ROOT. Naruto doesn’t keep me from fulfilling any of my duties.”

The Hokage let out a long deep sigh as he got ready to argue his point, Kakashi beat him to it this time.

“Would you dare tell a Shinobi parent they were not fit for a mission now, simply because they had a child?”

Kakashi was met with an exasperated look from the Hokage, and he considered making more of an argument for himself before the older man sighed and shook his head.

“With all my years I should know better than to talk sense to a stubborn Shinobi of the Leaf.”  

Kakashi stood up, hands in his pockets.

“You can go for today Kakashi. I must get back to my daily duties.”

Without a formal goodbye Kakashi left.

As he headed home he realized how late into the night it had gotten. He wondered offhandedly how much longer the Hokage himself was going to be in the office if he was claiming to wrap up daily duties once Kakashi left. The teen himself felt mentally drained so he couldn’t imagine how tired the older was, but Kakashi was also excited to set his plans into motion.

Before going straight home Kakashi stopped by the Memorial Stone, losing himself in memories of his own past and the future he knew to come. There was so much more in his head than he wanted to deal with but silently talking to Minato, and Obito helped. Even if at this moment Obit wasn’t technically dead yet.

As he approached home Kakashi noticed his apartment was dark from the outside which made sense since it was nearing two in the morning. He could feel Naruto’s burning chakra stronger than usual but, he tried not to worry about it, and a slightly untrained Iruka’s chakra. Kakashi figured the kid was watching a sleeping Naruto and was a little disappointed he wasn’t able to put Naruto to bed himself. So, he was surprised when he opened the door to his apartment to find Iruka Umino holding a screaming Naruto as he walked franticly in the apartment rocking the baby. Iruka was trying the hush the baby and missed Kakashi coming home completely. He was so distracted Kakashi fell into step behind the young man and purposefully waited until Iruka turned around to let himself be noticed.

“Ah Kakashi! Reiko said you wouldn’t be home until tomorrow!”

“It technically is tomorrow, and you need to train more if I was able to sneak up on you this easily.”

Kakashi kept his voice monotonous as he lifted a still screaming Naruto from Iruka’s arms. Naruto’s wails turned to whimpers when his watery eyes landed on Kakashi making the man smile behind his mask.

“That’s the quietest he’s been in hours.”

He took in Naruto’s puffy eyes, and red swollen cheeks. He could feel the chakra stronger now, what he had first thought was Naruto’s own immense amount of chakra leaking out was actually the nine-tails chakra. Kakashi had never considered the beast capable of trying to manifest when Naruto was so young with Minato-sensei’s seal being so strong in the beginning. He made sure his body language didn’t let the younger Iruka know how scared Kakashi was at that moment.

“Thanks for watching him tonight. You can go home now.”

Iruka looked like he was going to argue but Naruto made a choking sobbing sound that had Iruka stepping away from them.

“Sure, no problem. Let me know if you need me to watch him again, sensei goes easier on me when he knows I’ve been babysitting for you…”

Iruka looked down to the whining Naruto and halted his retreat.

“Are you sure you want me to go? I can watch him a little longer if you want to rest.”

Kakashi wondered if Iruka had been this kind and caring for Naruto during the first timeline.

Kakashi remembered a conflicted Iruka in his timeline when he was assigned as Naruto’s teacher. He knew Iruka was one of the many who suffered great loss during the fox’s outbreak. Kakashi had been enraged by the potential of the younger man holding a grudge against Naruto for saving them all by housing the beast. He had been against the idea of someone like that teaching Naruto then too, but when Iruka helped him save Naruto, Kakashi had a change of heart. He could see the kindness in the man, understood that when it came to Naruto, Kakashi wasn’t the only person with complicated feelings. Kakashi had even encouraged Iruka to take up the mantle of teacher after that. He also learned years later that Iruka was the closest thing Naruto had to family before Team 7.

A large part of Kakashi hoped that Iruka and Naruto would grow as close as they had been in his timeline now that he had changed so many things. Iruka was kind and open with his affections to Naruto where Kakashi had difficulties expressing emotions beyond his mask. Using the fabric that covered his face and neck to cover his heart from the pain of lose he suffered time and again in his own lifetime. As these thoughts took less then seconds to filter through his mind Kakashi shook them away as he zeroed in on the young Iruka still standing in front of him.

The kid looked concerned in his confliction about leaving while Naruto was still obviously distressed about something, but he also had been listening to Naruto cry for a few hours. Kakashi couldn’t blame the kid for wanting to get away and sleep after dealing with Naruto’s powerful lungs.

“Thanks, but it’s fine. Ah, I can ask them to give you the day off from school tomorrow. I would have been back earlier if I knew you were watching him anyway since you still have Academy classes. Go get some sleep, I’m used to long nights.”

Iruka nodded, not wanting to argue with the revered Kakashi Hatake and left without another word. Kakashi instantly grabbed a bag for Naruto and wrapped the once again wailing baby in a blanket before rushing to the hospital. He needed someone to figure out why or how the nine-tails was leaking chakra through the seal. He summoned Pakkun to report to Sarutobi what was happening and considered sending another speaking summon to the Hyuga compound to get someone with the Byakugan to inspect Naruto. Just as the thought crossed his mind he stopped Pakkun and changed his direction to the only place he could think of where they would be able to figure out what was wrong with Naruto.

He arrived at the Uchiha compound in record time and didn’t bother to hide his presence as he rushed through the gates and passed all the security and guards on his way to the home of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. The clan head was waiting for him in on his porch and waved away the Uchiha who had chased Kakashi to his door.

“It must be serious if you are coming here unannounced at this hour Kakashi.”

Kakashi had already considered activating his own Sharingan to inspect the baby but didn’t want to risk instigating the fox when he was still unused to the full power of his new Kekkei Genkai. He had yet to train with it properly since returning to the past and was deeply regretting that as he stood with a crying jinchuuriki in front of Fugaku Uchiha at two in the morning.             

“Naruto has been leaking the nine-tail’s chakra for who knows how long today. I was away on a mission and came home to a confused babysitter and screaming baby. Will you help me?”

It was the closest he had allowed himself to sound frantic in front of anyone who wasn’t Guy, and Fugaku’s tired face was shocked as he activated his own Sharingan to look at Naruto.

“Quickly bring him inside and I will see what we can do.”

Mikoto was waiting just inside the threshold and quietly went back to her room when Fugaku shook his head subtly. Kakashi assumed it was their signal to one another that there was no threat. Both highly skilled shinobi, Kakashi wondered who would be fool enough to attack them aside from their own child years from where they were now.

Fugaku led Kakashi and a still whimpering Naruto down multiple hallways, breezeways, and eventually ended up in a detached bare room.

“I use this space to meditate we should be far enough from the main house that if something goes wrong Mikoto will be able to remove our children from any danger.”

The explanation was given to Kakashi unprompted but he understood why the clan head had taken such precautions.

“I am not the best when it comes to seal work but I will see if I can at least suppress the beast so you can take him to Sarutobi, or perhaps locate Jiraiya to rework the seal.”

Kakashi looked down at Naruto in his arms as he considered the baby going through being put under the influence of the Sharingan, and then forced to experience the pain of resealing the nine-tailed fox in his already fragile and exhausted little body.

He was almost regretting this plan of action.

“I can always accompany you to Hokage-sama if that would be easier for you.”

The genuine offer set Kakashi’s mind in stone. He passed Naruto to Fugaku who sat with his legs crossed on the floor and leveled Naruto to be secure in his lap. Kakashi placed himself in front of them, watching closely as Fugaku closed his eyes, breathing deep and evenly before opening them to reveal his blood red Kekkei Genkai.

Less than a minute went by before the heavy oppressive feeling of the nine-tail’s chakra suddenly disappeared. Fugaku slumped slightly from how he had been sitting, his breathing ragged, as sweat trickled down his face. He reached with shaking hands for the now sleeping baby and Kakashi quickly grabbed Naruto before Fugaku could attempted to hand him over.

The Clan head placed shaking hands to his face, Kakashi feared asking questions to what the man did, or saw. He knew the nine-tails could be overwhelming but Fugaku had seen the beast before, Kakashi didn’t think he would frighten so easily.

“Kakashi we have to talk.”


	10. Running up That Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter for everyone to enjoy! I’m hoping to wrap up this arc I have planned at least so I can move the story on to the next segment.

 

Chapter 10: Running up That Hill

The look of seriousness Fugaku faced him with made Kakashi pull Naruto closer to himself, securing the infant as he considered standing up and leaving. There was a heaviness in the air akin to a battlefield and it made Kakashi’s skin crawl. He was regretting once more bringing Naruto to Fugaku for help with the look the man was giving him.

“Calm yourself, I mean no harm to him or you. I witnessed something inside of Naruto’s mind-scape as I attempted to calm the beast.”

Still slightly trembling hands were placed atop the man’s knees, his back straightening once more to how it had been before his encounter with the nine-tails.

“There was a specter sealed within a cage, in a darkened dungeon with water covering the floor.”

Kakashi nodded. Letting some of the tension in his shoulders loosen with the possibility that Fugaku had simply been spooked by the nine-tails after all.

“Yes, I recall Kushina mentioning such a place. It is where the bijū are housed within the jinchūriki, she had been told similar things from Lady Mito.”

It was a simple white lie. Kakashi knew of the place only because of Naruto.

The young teen had been shocked and frightened the first time he had encountered that cell within his mind-scape during the chunin exams with Jiraiya. In the aftermath of the Third’s death, and Gaara of Sunagakure’s own display of fearsome jinchūriki ability Naruto had talked to Kakashi about his own fears in causing such destruction.

There was also another night, eating ramen at Ichiraku’s after Sai joined Team Kakashi, and Sasuke was seen for the first time since joining Orochimaru. Sakura, Sai and Tenzo had already left and the stand was empty except for Teuchi and his daughter Ayame cleaning up for the night.

_“I didn’t know he could do that Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke had used his Sharingan on me dozens of times while we trained, but this was the first time it happened. He had to have been trying to do it this time, right?!”_

_Kakashi hummed in thought for a moment before answering his student._

_“There was a reason they placed you and Sasuke as my students back in your Academy days. Only a Sharingan user, or mokuton user like Tenzo can control a bijū that we know of.”_

_Naruto dropped his chopsticks with noodles halfway to his mouth back into his bowl as he turned large blue eyes to Kakashi._

_“Iruka-sensei said it was because Sasuke was the smartest and I was the dumbest. He told us it would balance our team out!”_

_Kakashi laughed as he ruffled Naruto’s spiky hair._

_“I don’t think the Village would have admitted to allowing you to be a Shinobi had there not been precautions set up in place.”_

_Naruto leaned into his hand a little before going back to eating his ramen as Kakashi pulled away._

_“What precautions? It’s not like I was going to burn the Village down or anything. Hell back then I didn’t even know what chakra really was.”_

_The teen pouted slurping up noodles loudly._

_“My own Sharingan was enough of a reassurance to them that I could control you if need be. That and they wanted me to teach Sasuke, the only other known Sharingan wielder loyal to the Village at the time how to do so too.”_

_Naruto snorted as he finished eating._

_“Yeah that worked out perfectly for them. Sasuke could have made me and the guy inside do anything if he wanted to with that power. Knowing him right now he would have made me go after his brother, and then the Village.”_

_As Kakashi hummed in agreement they fell into silence for a short time, they went back to talking about miscellaneous things for a short time before calling it a night and heading their separate ways._

That memory actually hurt Kakashi now to think about, he had avoided directly thinking about his time spent with an older Naruto as his student. He had forgotten how deep his sorrow went when reminded they would never be able to be exactly as they were in his time now. He absentmindedly ran his hand through the baby soft hair on Naruto’s head.

Fugaku sat across from him and shook his head before meeting the teen’s eyes again.

“Yes the beast was there but also a man.”

Kakashi’s hand halted making the infant grumble in his sleep.

“A man?”

Questions with blank answers ran through his mind faster than he could properly form them. In none of the times he spoke to Naruto about it did his student ever mention someone aside from the nine-tails inside the cage.

“An Uchiha.”

Years of Shinobi training, meeting dead men, and even time travelling now could not have prepared Kakashi for what Fugaku had just told him. An Uchiha sealed inside of the same seal that housed the nine-tails inside of Naruto. The information didn’t add up, he couldn’t begin to think it even possible.

But a small part of his mind told him it was exactly as he was thinking.

“Did he say anything? Did you recognize him by any chance?”

Kakashi felt his stomach grow cold with his suspicions. Fugaku’s eyebrows slanted closer together as his hands tightened their hold on his knees.

“He only introduced himself as the Crow Sage, claimed to be there to watch the nine-tails and he wanted me to deliver a message to you Kakashi. I could not place him as anyone I have met before, he possessed black hair, fair skin, with facial features like my clan, and his eyes were red with an advanced form of the Sharingan.”

_Crow Sage?_

Kakashi wanted to laugh, not because this seemed funny to him, no it was anything but that. He wanted to laugh at how insane his life had gotten. Kakashi assumed time travelling would be the weirdest thing to happen in his life.

It appeared he was about to be proven wrong.

“And the message was?”

Fugaku looked away from Kakashi to the small window, the night sky only illuminated by the waning moon and stars outside. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment and then turned to meet the teen’s eyes once more.

“His message was a mission sequence I did not recognize but I assume might mean something to you ‘Team Ro: Mission Eliminate Hostiles, priority endings be Damned’.”

There was no helping the laugh that escaped Kakashi at that time. Team Ro was the only time he and Itachi worked together and Mission Eliminate Hostiles was the one missions they worked as a pair without the others. The only thing wrong with that mission report was the priority, he assumed that was Itachi’s improved piece of information for Fugaku to deliver.

“Kakashi?”

It took what felt like several minutes for Kakashi to completely calm down and face Fugaku once again without laughing hysterically.

“I apologize Uchiha-san. I do recognize that mission sequence, but only because I tend to read my reports out loud to Naruto to get him to sleep. Perhaps the nine-tails intercepted it, and it is trying to use the information to manipulate us.”

The look of confusion remained on the older man’s face and Kakashi cleared his throat as he stood up.

“The jinchūriki must be able to manipulate that part of Naruto’s mind-scape, it was under the control of your ancestor Madara for a long time. That he would use some of those Uchiha features to confuse you and I isn’t that far-fetched since we plan to reinforce the seal containing the beast.”  

The clan head didn’t look convinced but he also didn’t point out Kakashi’s reach for reason where there was none. Instead the man stood as well.

“Well then, shall I accompany you to the Hokage?”

Naruto was sound asleep, the hostile chakra leak was more than likely caused by Itachi who was somehow sealed within the same seal as the nine-tails. The only thing Kakashi wanted to do now was sleep, and from the looks of the slightly exhausted Uchiha in front of him Fugaku shared his sentiments.

“No, thank you but I think I will call it a night. As long as Naruto doesn’t show signs of chakra leaks like just now I will wait until the morning to take him to the hospital to get checked.”

Kakashi bowed deeply making Naruto who had been sleeping start to cry again.

“Thank you again for all of your help tonight. We can show ourselves out, goodnight Uchiha-san.”

With that he flash stepped away, leaving a confused clan head.

Kakashi never did take Naruto to the hospital, or report anything of the incident to Sarutobi. He made scrolls of notes to himself instead, piecing together the information he had obtained, along with anything he changed since coming back in time. It was nearly a month later with missions, daily life, and training till he was willing to try talking to Itachi himself. He knew his Sharingan acted and functioned mostly like any other of the Uchiha’s, his only fear was injuring Naruto by preforming the jutsu wrong. Kakashi didn’t want to ask Fugaku or Mikoto, who had no doubt been told what happened that night, for training so he could access the beast cell within Naruto’s mind-scape. Risking outing himself and Itachi like that could be dangerous to the future. If Fugaku found out what Kakashi knew would happen to his clan by taking a dive into his mind there would be no knowing how he would react.

“Okay Naruto I think we are ready to try this.”

The baby leaned propped up by pillows and blankets on Kakashi’s bed, while the teen sat cross legged in front of him.

“Boss I don’t think the little guy can understand you.”

Pakkun pressed his paw to Kakashi’s thigh, giving him a look of exasperation.

“Well he might.”

Kakashi argued slightly for a moment. He was too nervous to really put any bite into the remark so Pakkun simply rolled his eyes and moved back to his assigned position next to the infant. Naruto laughed, making baby cooing noises at the pug as he reached his small hands out to him. Pakkun placed one paw in the baby’s hand and Naruto instantly took hold. Now that he was completely distracted Kakashi knew there was no better time to set his plan into motion.

He had summoned his ninken just encase anything went wrong while he attempted to speak to the nine-tails or Itachi inside of Naruto. They were to, based on what happened get one of three people to deal with the situation. Guy, if Kakashi passed out from chakra exhaustion, Sarutobi if neither of them came out of the jutsu within a reasonable amount of time, or Fugaku if the nine-tails truly had been playing them and escaped because he did this. The eight ninken were scattered about the apartment, all just as nervous as Kakashi when he told them what he was attempting to do. Pakkun had actually tried to talk him out of it, but Kakashi’s mind was made up. This was the best course of action he could come up with, and he had tried for the last month to come up with a better option.

“Good luck Boss, if all goes well I’ll let you touch my paw.”

Kakashi smiled at his companion’s familiar reward offer.

“Sounds like a plan, they are really soft after all.”

The only sign he had pleased the ninken with his statement was his small tail wagging in answer.

Kakashi took a moment, he closed his eyes and called his chakra to activate his Sharingan. With a deep breath in he cleared his mind of everything but what he wanted to do when he opened his eyes again. Kakashi wanted to enter Naruto’s mind-scape, without breaking the seal housing the nine-tails, without mentally injuring Naruto or himself.

That was all he wanted.

If he achieved nothing else than that this first try he would chalk it up to a success.

One full breath out to empty his lungs and doubts from his mind, and he opened his eyes.

Seconds after he made eye contact with Naruto’s familiar blue eyes Kakashi felt the Kekkei Genkai doing as he wished. In less time then it took him to draw another breath of air Kakashi was inside Naruto’s mind-scape. At first he could only register darkness and the sound of dripping water. A slow and steady drip of one drop at a time to meet a watery surface. It took him a moment to realize his eyes were closed and he gathered his courage to open them.

“This kid is much more popular with you red eyed bastards than Kushina ever was.”

The nine-tails stayed in the shadows of his cell, eyes large and red with a flash of teeth the only thing Kakashi could make out in the darkness.

“We’d leave you alone if you didn’t endanger him so much.”

Kakashi snapped back at the bijū, forgetting himself for a moment with his need to protect Naruto. The second of bravado flew away from Kakashi leaving him feeling nothing but dread at how the beast might react to his harsh words. He wasn’t expecting the raucous laughter from the nine-tails, it was almost enough to make him want to back out of the mind-scape.

“I think you’ve messed with him enough Kurama.”

It had been months, nearly a year now but Kakashi still recognized the Uchiha’s voice. Still half monotonous half amused at it had been during their final meeting when Kakashi was sent back in time. The dead man walked out of the shadows of the cell into the light. He wore issued ANBU gear, and no hitaiate, his hair long as usual pulled back in the low ponytail style he favored while alive.  

“Tell me you’re not an illusion conjured by that creature behind you.”

Itachi shrugged and motioned for Kakashi to sit as he himself sat cross legged on the floor of the cell in front of Kakashi. The silver haired teen did as he was silently asked without much thought. He was too stunned to form complete thoughts let alone ask the dozens of questions he had prepped.

“Perhaps I am but an image created by Kurama here, but you and I both know the Sage has immeasurable abilities. He sent your consciousness through time to your younger self to help remedy the damage that Obito causes. Is it really that far a stretch to believe he found a way to send me here as your confidant?”

A nervous laugh broke from Kakashi, not as intense as when he spoke to Fugaku but Itachi gave him the same look. Confused concern and that was when Kakashi knew it must be true.

“You look more like your father than I think I originally gave you credit for kid.”

Itachi smirked, the closest thing Kakashi ever really saw to a smile on the other’s face.

“Ah sempai I think you are forgetting who is the child in this room right now. Even sitting you have to look up to meet my eyes.”

The reminder made him itch for a kunai to throw at Itachi. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t finish growing until he was closer to twenty, and the Uchiha across from him had always been a head shorter than Kakashi at least.

“If I recall correctly it won’t be long now till I am much taller than you again.”

Itachi said nothing as he inspected his own hand splayed out on in front of his face.

“Let’s say I believe you are Itachi Uchiha from my timeline, why did you call me here?”

The hand was dropped to rest in Itachi’s lap and dual Sharingan spun lazily to meet Kakashi’s eyes.

“I am simply here as a guide of sorts for you Kakashi. I cannot leave this seal anymore than Kurama can, and even if I did there is no telling what could happen to me or our world.”

He sighed his shoulders deflating slightly for a second before straightening once more.

“There is much we have to discuss and plan to make sure the balance of our world is kept while the outcome of the war changes.”

Kakashi nodded in agreement, it is what he had been doing since he woke up in this time and he said as much to the Uchiha.

“Yes I am aware. But as we had discussed before I sent you back there are some things that must come to fruition to keep the balance.”

Now Kakashi knew why Itachi was sent to this place, why the dead man wasn’t allowed to rest in peace knowing he would fix everything. One of the main points Kakashi was planning on fixing involved the Uchiha directly.

The massacre of his clan. 


	11. Legends Never Die

_This is it people, the last chapter of the first part of this story. It only took me six years to get this far and thank you to anyone who has stuck around for all the impossibly long update delays. I have already started the next chapter so don’t worry it shouldn’t be another year till I update, more like a week if not in a few more days depending on how life plays out. Side note this chapter is super long, like 5K+ long so be forewarned this won’t happen often. I normally keep the chapters 3K max. But with this one being a closer for this arc I figured why not go out with a bang._

_Once again thanks for sticking with me for this long and I hope all my readers enjoy the next part of all this as much they did the first part._

Chapter 11: Legends Never Die

Kakashi stood up as he realized what was happening. A dead man had been sent to him as a warning, as a collar so he wouldn’t change things in a way the Sage didn’t see fit. Kakashi pulled every unchecked emotion he had left exposed in Naruto’s mindscape. Leaving nothing but his mask for Itachi, and the demon in place of his reactions.  

Kakashi went from rigid and stiff to relaxed. Hands in his pockets, and one lazy eye exposed to stare blankly at the legendary monsters inside the cell in front of him. The only thing he could think of that would top this as complete control of his environment would be a copy of Icha Icha Paradise in his hands.

“I was under the impression that anything I chose to do was the gift bestowed upon you for your sacrifice Itachi.”

Itachi felt his teeth grind as he realized Kakashi’s voice no longer held any of the raw nervous tones he had spoken with seconds ago and sharpened his eyes as he evaluated the changes. The teen in front of him stood more like the man who Itachi knew as a leader in his ANBU days. Kakashi Hatake, Inu of ANBU, the revered Kakashi of the Sharingan. Itachi almost wanted to smile when he saw how Kakashi reacted when realization of why Itachi was there set in.

This was the man he had chosen to change the future, to save Sasuke from himself.

Itachi wanted to smile, and clap Kakashi on the shoulder for being as smart as he had hoped the man was, but he knew he was being watched. The Sage would know Itachi sided with the silver haired shinobi’s views and pull him out. So instead Itachi cleared his throat and delivered the message as he had been told to.

“It appears the Six Sage has learned you plan to upset the balance by exposing certain aspects of the future to prevent inevitable deaths.”

Kakashi scoffed as if he was insulted or shocked by the words.

“I thought the purpose of me even being here was to prevent the death of those I or you cared about. There were no specific terms set that stated I was sent to the past only to prevent Naruto and Sasuke from killing each other.”

Itachi knew better than to try and argue with the man in front of him. Though he looked like a child, Kakashi Hatake could, and would talk circles around Itachi who often relied on his teammate to speak for the both or his skills to speak for himself instead of words. His last couple of years alive, traveling with Kisame and having the Mist rouge practically read his mind for answers or reactions had only made Itachi lazier when it came to speaking. There was no way he was going to try and engage Kakashi Hatake in a verbal battle, the man trained children for a living.

The Sage wouldn’t be happy with how this was playing out, but Itachi couldn’t bring himself to care. Had he been anyone else Itachi might have even been jumping with joy over Kakashi’s rebellious attitude.

Kakashi was angry at himself for how he had forgotten himself. He had allowed his struggles, fears and worries to cloud his judgment. Kakashi had fully convinced himself he was a fifteen-year-old, someone who had just lost the last people he claimed as family. Someone who had been broken. Kakashi had forgotten all the work he put into himself to be whole again, all the work Team 7 put into him to make him whole.

There are more than a handful of events Kakashi could count as times he immediately regretted his words.

Challenging Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin when protecting Sasuke during the Chunnin exams.

Challenging Itachi Uchiha right after said Sannin encounter.

Picking a fight with Sasuke right before the war.

Just to name off few examples. When he took those events into account, he really shouldn’t have been so shocked when the sentence he said out loud next left his mouth.

“The Sage should have known better than to try and leash a wolf protecting it’s pack.”

Without changing how he stood, or his tone of voice Kakashi let the eye that Naruto gifted him with slowly bleed into the Sharingan. Even as the only thought running through his mind was…

_‘What idiot picks a fight with the Six Sage?’_

_‘This idiot apparently.’_

Those thoughts did nothing to stop him from continuing.

“You can tell him my plans are my own and I will do whatever I see as necessary to fix this world.”

There was a low rumble of laughter from behind Itachi, nicely timed as Kakashi tilted his head, smiling at the dead man.

“Only the Sage himself can stop me now.”

That rumble of laughter exploded into a fit, as the nine-tails pushed his head against the bars of his cage.

“Yes, do tell that old man all of this Crow boy. Tell him he made a mistake; I like this vessels guardian and they will have my support if the Sage wants a fight.”

Kakashi took in the sight of the large beast hovering above Itachi who remained seated on the ground, completely unfazed by the demon all but hovering over him. The nine-tails met his eye and grinned, or snarled Kakashi couldn’t tell with all those exposed teeth which expression the beast was going for. He also knew it didn’t really matter at that moment anyway.  

“Let’s make it official shall we Wolf boy?”

Kakashi went back to his relaxed stance as he met those red eyes filled with bloodlust and amusement.

“Make what official?”

 Large teeth were separated and snapped back shut with a huff of terrifying laughter in Kakashi’s face.

“I will give you my name, the Crow boy here has already spoken it so there isn’t much value to it now, but if we exchange names, and chakra officially we shall make a pact. A chakra oath to abide by, not even the Sage himself will be able to break it.”

Itachi stood up then. Walking to the bars with eyes blazing the same red color as Kakashi’s.

“I’d advise against making pacts with foxes Kakashi-sempai.”

His tone held a threatening edge making Kakashi wondered if the man could even carry out any threat he delivered. A caged dead man shouldn’t be as intimidating as Itachi Uchiha was, but Kakashi couldn’t find a shred of fear he potentially held towards the man. Just a small bubble of pity for a shinobi who wasn’t allowed to rest even in death.

“True, I am a trickster by nature.”

More of that echoing laughter from the beast as Kakashi took a moment to consider its offer and Itachi’s words of warning.

If the nine-tails was willing to support him in going against the Sage when the time, if it ever came, how could he pass that up? But if the self-proclaimed trickster asked for release in exchange for its cooperation Kakashi would have doomed the Leaf before even beginning to save it.

He would have to think about this more in dept before giving an answer.

“Will this offer stand if I think on it demon?”

Itachi’s attempt to speak again was covered up by the nine-tails growling and lowering his head to be nearly eye level with Kakashi.

“Of course.”

Kakashi felt the hot breath of the nine-tails on his face and pulled out of the jutsu.

He blinked a few times as he came to, Naruto started to scream and his ninken all relaxed from the tense positions they had taken since Kakashi activated the jutsu.

“Good work guys. Take a break.”

He dismissed all his ninken, but one remained perched on the bed next to a wailing Naruto. The small pug wore a look of concern but didn’t say anything as Kakashi lifted Naruto into his arms.

“Pakkun was there something you needed?”

He asked nonchalantly and watched as tiny nails flexed into his blankets for a moment before the ninken shook his head.

“No boss, just make sure to take some supplements you’re close to running low on chakra.”

Pakkun left in a cloud of smoke without saying anything else. It wasn’t strange for Pakkun to voice his concern over Kakashi’s health but the way the ninken had been acting made Kakashi think there was more to it than that. Naruto doubled his screaming efforts and Kakashi decided to put a pin in evaluating his Pakkun problems for now.

Time went on too quickly for Kakashi’s liking. When he had arrived in the past and learned he was able to change things, but his Team were infants he couldn’t wait for their genin days when they would all be together again.

Now he would sell a limb for time to slow down for him. Kakashi hadn’t expected to want to watch Naruto grow. Everyday the baby got bigger, did more, learned more. Kakashi had never been a parent or around small children in general, he wasn’t used to watching anyone under double digits at least. Many times, Guy, Genma, or Reiko would make fun of him for being attached, or sappy. He would point out their own attachments to the baby but that was only after the shock he felt at hearing the words no matter how many times it was mentioned.

Naruto had become something more to Kakashi than he had been in Kakashi’s original timeline. Not that the man didn’t hold a special kind of affection, and even loved the teen after their time spent together. Only Kakashi’s mind had always put Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura under the same category of love. His cute little eager to learn genin Team, his ninja family, the people he turned to when they asked for help or advise, people he would and had died to protect.

Over the course of a few months Naruto had transformed from his idol student, his greatest point of pride, into something he hadn’t meant for them to become. Kakashi could tell he wouldn’t simply die for Naruto now, no now Kakashi wanted to live for him.

This concept had never occurred to Kakashi in his own timeline.

Kakashi Hatake had spent so many years of his life willing to die for his teammates, village, friends, and the greater good that the idea of wanting to live for something was foreign to him. Even after he and Team 7 became a family, he always thought he would rather bleed out than risk losing any of them.

But months spent taking care of an infant Naruto made him mean more to Kakashi now, a type of love he has never encountered before. The closest he could describe the feel to was what he had felt for his father before he died. Complete loyalty, complete acceptance, unwavering affection.

That is the only reason Kakashi has for the cold empty feeling in the pit of his stomach as he stood in front of the Hokage now.

“With Orochimaru’s defection from the Leaf I am tasking you a Team to help hunt him down.”

He could hear the Sandaime’s words, familiar and shocking all the same but Kakashi was slowly going numb where he stood. Unable to react or speak as the mission was explained to him. It had only been a few weeks since his dive into Naruto’s mindscape where he argued with Itachi and challenged THE Six Sage. He had yet to give the nine-tails an answer to his offer, or even attempt the jutsu to speak to them again. In those weeks he had anticipated Orochimaru’s betrayal, and the part he was to play in the mad man’s escape. Kakashi had forgotten himself as he had focused on befriending Tenzo as he had in his timeline and trying to keep constant contact with the Uchiha head family. Plus, juggling Naruto, and the endless stream of visits from Genma, Guy, Raido, and Hayate and any other shinobi who wished to get just a bit closer to Minato-sensei’s son had made this particular part of his life slip his own mind.

With the years that were to follow Kakashi would spend more time out of the village than in it. Hunting down Orochimaru, exchanging information with Jiraiya whenever the chance arose, and staking out the snake Sannin in various other villages. All while continuously patrolling the border of the Fire Nation to ensure their safety.

Kakashi felt his blood freeze in his veins as these memories flooded his mind.

These would be the years he missed out on originally in Naruto’s life. The years he caught glimpses of the young child his teacher left behind. The child he was only allowed to help from the shadows and darkness when villagers who should be thanking the ground the child walked on abused him instead.

What about all the times he won’t be there to protect Naruto now?

What about Kakashi and Reiko’s monthly updates on Naruto?

What about his nightly visits from Genma?

What about his shopping trips with Guy?

What about everything he would miss Naruto do?

First steps.

First words.

First fight.

First day at the Academy.

Yes, ROOT kept him busy and away from the village more than he would have liked but it would be nothing compared to what he knew was coming when hunting down Orochimaru.

Kakashi had been so lost in thought he didn’t realize the Hokage had stopped talking. Sarutobi looked at him with concern meaning the teen had been silent for too long now. Shit, if only Kakashi could remember the question the man had asked him at this point in their meeting. His mind helpfully drew a blank when he reached for an answer, so he was left to sigh and resist the urge to scratch the back of his neck in a very Naruto like action.

“My apologies Lord Hokage I missed your question just now.”

The older man took a moment, inhaling the contents of his pipe and exhaling a steady stream of smoke before answering Kakashi.

“As with every single parent shinobi, I was asking you if you are willing to take on the task of a mission that is over 50% based outside of the village.”

Well that explains why Kakashi had no idea what the question was when he tried to think of it. Only now that cold numbness was returning the longer the thought about being away from Naruto. Sure, he had been fine in his timeline when tasked with tracking down the Sannin, but there was no telling if things would be the same this time around. If he would be safe and not die hunting the man was a complete anomaly to Kakashi. All it would take was an injury Kakashi was expecting to cut just a little deeper, or an enemy to be just a little smart than he recalled.

Sarutobi was giving Kakashi an out for this mission, and a large part of him wanted to turn it down. There was a pesky voice, it sounded vaguely like Itachi Uchiha if he really focused on it whispering in the corner of his mind. Whispers of reason and logic he wished didn’t make as much sense as they did.

So Kakashi did the only reasonable thing he could. He bowed deep at the waist and tried not to grind his teeth as he spoke.

“Yes, I accept.”

They went over some finer detail things for a short time and then Kakashi was dismissed. Head and heart heavy Kakashi made quick work of getting home.

Reiko was there with Naruto. It has already been close to eight months since all of this started and this wasn’t the first time Kakashi wanted to lock himself and Naruto in his small apartment and forget the horrible future he was trying to save for a few hours. Naruto was already crawling around the apartment, Reiko laughed as the infant launched himself to Kakashi when he opened the door to greet the silver haired teen.

“I think you might have a future tracking nin on your hands Kakashi.”

Reiko giggled as she turned the stove off and served the food she had been cooking.

“He always knows when you are close, I can tell because he gets overly excited, and makes all kinds of adorable noises as he heads to the door.”

Kakashi felt his numb coldness melting away as he picked Naruto up and the baby snuggled into his neck with tiny arms attempting to wrap around him.

“You didn’t have to cook Reiko but thank you.”

He thought it was best to avoid letting anyone in on the fact that Naruto was one of the best chakra sensors the village of Konoha had ever seen. Kakashi wasn’t surprised to hear even as a baby Naruto was able to tell the difference between Kakashi’s chakra from others when he wasn’t masking it. As a practically untrained genin Naruto had once almost hit a swordsman of the Mist spying on them with a kunai, not even a second after Kakashi himself had realized they were hiding there. And what Naruto pulled off during the war only proved how great his skill with chakra sensing truly was.

Reiko sat down at Kakashi’s small table, leaving a plate of the food in front of his only empty chair. Kakashi took the hint and walked over to join her at the table, Naruto still in his arms.

“Was there something you wanted to talk to me about Reiko?”

He took small fingertip servings of rice and fed them to Naruto as he waited for Reiko to say whatever was on her mind. It wasn’t often the daughter of the Hokage held her tongue, and even rarer after all the time she and Kakashi had spent together now because of Naruto.

“I know my father is tasking you with an extensive mission that will take you out of Konoha for quite some time.”

Kakashi hummed in agreement as he snuck food under his mask for himself, ignoring Naruto’s grumble of complaint that the food Kakashi ate wasn’t offered to him first.

“And I have spoken with father and Akihiko, and even Asuma-ni.”

“I see.”

He knew where she was going with this, he had expected it just not so soon after agreeing to take the mission.

“Yes, but I’m sorry I cannot take Naruto-kun into the Sarutobi household.”

Kakashi nodded, his food gone and heart heavy. Just because he had expected it doesn’t mean he wasn’t disappointed. He had hoped the Hokage would think differently this time around since Kakashi had already been caring for Naruto. He couldn’t really be angry at the outcome of this situation. A part of Kakashi knew Naruto growing up alone in his early years is part of what drove him to become such an incredible shinobi. The part of Kakashi that loved Naruto in the here and now though didn’t want to leave him alone to fend for himself against the cruel villagers.

“I understand, clan laws can be complicated. While I am away Naruto Uzumaki will be a ward of the Leaf.”

Naruto was placed on the floor as Kakashi moved around his apartment. Placing dirty dishes in the sink, hanging up his flak jacket, leaving his weapons pouch on the nightstand. All the while Reiko sat at his small table looking close to tears as she watched Naruto follow Kakashi throughout the apartment. It wasn’t long till she excused herself for the night, leaving Kakashi and Naruto alone as the silver haired teen wanted.

Kakashi had a deal with a fox to make.

Kakashi wanted to spend the last week he would have with Naruto stress free, so he had to do it now before being gone for two years straight and then only in the village a day or so at a time until Naruto was nearly eight. For a moment he had considered avoiding answering the fox for those first two years if only to buy time. But Kakashi knew better than to push his luck, if the Sage was already mad at his decisions what he would do in the following years would only serve to piss him off more.

Kakashi needed the demon fox’s support if things came down to a fight. The nine-tails was many things, but he had grown to be loyal to Naruto when they needed him the most and he was under no delusion that without the demon they wouldn’t have survived the war.

Well technically Kakashi hadn’t survived the war…and Sasuke and Naruto killed each other so this was a bad comparison for his mind to make. But he did know the fox had value as an ally and was a threat as an enemy.

The sun had gone down and Kakashi figured it was now or never. He propped Naruto up on the pillows as he had the first time, he did this. Shaking the baby awake gently. Kakashi took a moment to watch as Naruto slowly woke up. His throat felt constricted and his heart ached while Kakashi thought about leaving Naruto again.

And it would be again.

Kakashi might have failed the jinchūriki of the nine-tails. Naruto Uzumaki, the prophesied child Jiraiya-sensei wrote of, the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, and Kushina Uzumaki, the Red-Hot Habanero. The two people who treated him like family after everything he had done, after everything life had thrown at him. They had loved him, and he had failed them and Naruto by walking away from the infant when he should have fought to stay. This time Kakashi had thought fighting to stay would be the hardest thing he would have to emotionally experience, since he plans on fixing everything else that went wrong long before it gets a chance to happen. Kakashi knows he was wrong now.

Leaving Naruto after these last eight months, with knowing how distant they will become made Kakashi feel like he was sawing himself in half with a pair of chopsticks.

Naruto woke up completely and smiled lazily up at Kakashi as he yawned.

Kakashi activated his Sharingan before he could change his mind, his resolve was crumbling by the seconds.

“See the Wolf boy returns. It’s as good thing you didn’t bet those eyes on it, or I would be plucking them out now.”

Kakashi almost didn’t want to know what kind of bet the two of them had going if that was the threat the nine-tails pulled upon his arrival.

“I expected too much of him apparently.”

Itachi’s dry tone made Kakashi smile behind his mask.

“If this is the welcoming party before you even know my answer, I feel I should just keep it to myself then.”

Kakashi kept the neutral tone he used on his students in the beginning of their time spent together. The monsters inside the cell stopped arguing among themselves and focused back on Kakashi.

“So let’s hear it. What is your decision?”

Itachi stood in front of him, as noble looking as ever, as if he hadn’t been arguing with a Biju just seconds before. If Kakashi wasn’t about to sign his life away he might have laughed at how childish Itachi acted at times. It reminded him of their days in ANBU when the young teen got mystified by Guy.

“I’ll do it.”

The nine-tails who had still been chuckling to himself behind Itachi abruptly stopped. His large form coming into view as he moved closer to the bars of the cage. Kakashi didn’t think he would ever get used to seeing the nin-tails up close and personal like this. He didn’t know how Naruto could look this demon in the eyes and befriend it. He didn’t know how Itachi could bicker with it like the demon couldn’t swallow him whole if he got truly angry, or bored.

“A wise decision.”

The words were followed by a claw larger than Kakashi phasing through the bars coming close to hitting Kakashi.

“You will have to place your hand on mine so we can transfer chakra to seal the deal.”

The flash of teeth as the nine-tails spoke the words made Kakashi hesitate. He glanced to Itachi more out of habit than to gauge an answer or reaction from the other. Itachi met his eyes but nothing in his face betrayed what he was thinking. Kakashi knew the other had tried to stop him from agreeing the last time he was there, but he wondered why he said nothing now.

The nine-tails flexed his claw and if Kakashi wasn’t used to not reacting when scared he might have jumped away at the motion.

“Get to it.”

Kakashi did as ordered. He laid his hand completely on the red fur of the nine-tails, making sure his entire palm was pressed completely against the demon.

“I have a condition to agreeing to this exchange demon.”

There was a growl and tension built up under Kakashi’s hand.

“What condition?”

He was shocked when Itachi asked the question and not the nine-tails. He couldn’t completely keep the shock off of his face and hoped his mask gave him enough cover that the Uchiha wouldn’t be able to tell.

“If we do have to fight the Six Path Sage you will help me, but I will never break the seal that keeps you here nine-tails.”

The demon pulled his claw back so Kakashi was no longer touching him like he demanded for the exchange.

“And why is that Wolf boy?”

Kakashi looked up to meet the nine-tails eyes.

“I have seen what happens to Jinchūriki who form a bond with the Biju and then they are removed, the host dies. Naruto is too important to me to risk killing him just for your freedom.”

“Weather this cage lives or dies means nothing to me. Why should I help you if you will not help me in return?”

Those teeth were once again exposed, making chills travel down Kakashi’s spine.

“That is my only condition. Take it or leave it.”

He shrugged nonchalantly as if he wasn’t close to pulling out of the jutsu now that he could feel the rage pouring off of the nine-tailed demon in front of him.

“Then no deal.”

Itachi cleared his throat to draw their attention.

“When I show you what will happen if the Sage has his way you might change your mind Kurama.”

The demon hummed in question looking to Itachi.

“What do you mean Crow?”

“You already know I am from the future, Kakashi is too. But I have seen the fate of the ‘cage’ you live in now. I have seen what happens to you, and I can show you.”

Kakashi didn’t think it was possible for the Demon fox to have expressions but he could practically see the wheels turning as the fox thought over the offer.

“Knowing the future is a dangerous game young ones. If the Sage really did send you back through time and monitors you now revealing these truths to me may do  more damage than you already have.”

Itachi’s laugh shocked Kakashi, one he had never heard the other man laugh, and two it was hard to find anything funny with the nine-tails staring you in the face.

“The point of us being here is to do damage to the future, to our future, to change it.”

Itachi’s words made the fox rumble with his own laughter which only served to make Kakashi more nervous than he already had been.

“I’m starting to like you two. Alright show me this terrible fate that will convince me to help this wretched prison of mine.”

Kakashi watched as Itachi activated his Mangekyo and revealed their future to the demon fox. It was only seconds, barely noticeable to anyone who had never had the misfortune of being exposed to the  dōjutsu.

“The Sage cannot have his way Wolf boy.”

The words were growled from the maw of the nine-tails and the pact was initiated. The nine-tails raised his chakra, building to suffocating levels and Kakashi struggled to do the same to meet the demon at the bars of the cage.

“My name is Kurama Kyūbi no Yōko, I am the oldest of the biju and I swear fealty to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I will protect this child with all of my power even against Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the Six Path Sage, my father.”

The last part was more growl than actual words. Kakashi reached his hand out to rest against the burning fur of Kurama’s forehead.

“My name is Kakashi Hatake, last of the Hatake Clan and I swear fealty to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I will trust you to protect Naruto and those he cares about when I am unable to. I will fight alongside you against the Six Path Sage, if and when the time comes.”

He didn’t need any prompting or guidance as the words left his mouth. The chakra infusion burned like lava under his skin and only two lifetimes of training kept Kakashi from screaming in immeasurable pain. There was a moment, Kakashi could feel every emotion the demon fox did as if they had become one.

All of Kurama’s rage.

The fear.

The pain.

Hatred.

Depression.

Loneliness.

And right before Kurama retracted his chakra Kakashi felt something he hadn’t expected.

Hope.

The feeling made Kakashi think of Naruto’s too bright smile, and Sakura’s laughter. He thought about Sai’s face of excitement when he understood a joke, and Sasuke’s grin of accomplishment when he mastered a new jutsu.

The hope sealed their deal, and Kakashi wasn’t surprised to come back to himself and feel his eyes stinging. Unshed tears he blinked back as he pulled away from Kurama.

“Your chakra is almost completely spent Kakashi.”

Itachi’s voice reminded him of where he was. It made him miss his team more than he had in the past few months. Being close to Naruto had helped stave off his own loss but now he was reminded full force of what he was risking by being here.

By striking deals with Monsters.

Squaring his shoulders, Kakashi cleared his throat before forcing a smile to his eyes. Grateful for his mask.

“Alright Kurama, this is good-bye for now, and Itachi-“

Kakashi forgot what he was saying as he looked over to where Itachi was standing. He could see straight thru the man, his form had gone from solid to ghostly. Even so Itachi wore a serene smile.

“I guess the Sage is upset with me after all. He is not calling me back, I am being let go.”

Kakashi felt panic rising as he watched Itachi disappear. He held his hands up, reaching out as if he could stop Itachi from fading.

“Itachi. I, I won’t fail.”

He let his hands fall to clench at his sides. Anger and determination coursing through his veins.

“Don’t worry Kakashi, I trusted you to fix everything before I even knew I would be given time like this here. I am ready to move on if the Sage has decided not to keep me around now.”

Kakashi nodded.

“You’ve done well, I hope I can help you in this life Itachi.”

Itachi faded completely, his smile still in place.

 


End file.
